Due Over
by Mistress Titania
Summary: This is an answer to a challenge by MarieJayn18. Xander and Harry are cousins, Harry is a small child due to age-reduction potion, and Xander is going to raise Harry. There will be slash SpikeXander, Severus?, WillowTara
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Due Over

By: Mistress Titania

Rating: M

Pairing: Xander/Spike, Snape/unknown, Willow/Tara

Warnings: Slash, mentions of child abuse, Anya and Buffy bashing, along with Ron bashing

Spoilers: Little before end of Season 6 of Buffy but no rape attempt by Spike plus Tara is still alive, and to be safe all say all 5 Harry Potter Books,

Notice: I did not create these characters but just taking them out to play with for a bit. I promise to put that make in working order.

Status: WiP

Summary: This is an answer to a challenge by MarieJayn18. Xander and Harry are cousins, Harry is a small child due to age-reduction potion, and Xander is going to raise Harry. There is probably OOC, this is my first story. I am open to feedback, please be gentle. I am American so please forgive any attempts at English accents. I got the idea from Anya's and Spike's reactions to another fic I read where Xander had to take in children. I am sorry I do not remember who wrote it. I hope the author does not mind me taking your idea of how each would react to Xander with kids.

Not Beta'd.

* * *

Xander stared at the wizards in front of him trying to absorb what the man was telling him. Part of him knew he should just accept this as another day on the mouth of hell, all though now that was not true since he was in England. He glanced over to the two small boys sitting looking very scared and nervous. They were almost mirror opposites of each other in their coloring. One a striking pale blond with stormy gray blue eyes and the elfin dark haired boy with intense green eyes hidden behind black glasses. Xander finally decided to interrupt the older man who looked a lot like what he always figured a wizard should look like with long white beard and robes. 

"Wait; let me see if I understand this correctly. First, I have cousin that nobody thought I should ever know about. Secondly, this cousin has been fighting an evil wacko megalomaniac since he was a year old and finally beat him for the last time a month ago. Finally, until yesterday he was a 19 year old but now is a 4 year old. He was turned into a child because you all screwed up and he had horrible childhood the first time around and since he saved you all this was the least you could give him. And since he wouldn't get any peace because of being your hero, you want me to take him back to Sunnyhell and raise him. Do I understand this correctly?" Xander couldn't hold back the anger and disgust he felt after hearing what his cousin had been put through. The pathetic excuses of why he was never told about Harry did not help his mood.

Dumbledore looked at Xander before sighing and nodding slowly. "Yes, you have the basics of the situation down. The wizarding world has done Harry a great disservice. Actually the wizarding world has done both boys a great disservice." He paused to motion to the blonde boy," During the war, your cousin became very close friends with Draco Malfoy. I would say they became brothers in every way but blood. When the idea of giving Harry a second childhood was raised, he would only agree after it was said that Draco would also be given the same chance. A cruel father raised Draco and a cold mother who only showed him off at parties like a living doll. Both of them served the evil man Harry destroyed. While Draco does have a family member who is still around, the wizarding world would not give him custody, so he was given to Potions Master Severus Snape," Once again Dumbledore pauses to acknowledge who in the room he was speaking of, "It was our hope that you would agree to allow Severus and Draco to live with you so that boys can truly grow up as brothers." Dumbledore stopped speaking and waited to see what Xander had to say about this new development.

Xander slowly stood from his chair and moved over in front of the scared boys. He knelt down in front of Harry and gave him a smile. Harry actually flashed him a brief and huge smile. "Hello there, I'm your cousin Xander. Would your and your brother Draco like to come with live me in America?" Xander was a little concerned about the response he would get but he certinally was expecting what happened. Both boys shouted yes and quickly tackled Xander giving him tight hugs. Xander smiled over the heads and wrapped his arms around them. "So, when can we get going? I can't really leave my friends alone to long. As it is they are so going to yell at me for leaving the country with out telling them."

Severus stood watching silently for most of the discussion and had to fight the smile with how eager the boys answered Xander. At first, he had dismissed the boy as a horrible option for a caretaker but after studying Xander, he could see there was hidden intelligence and strength. "All you have to do is sign the papers on the desk and we can leave. I have the boys' things already packed and shrunken in my pocket in the hopes that this agreement would work. We will go back in the same manner that you arrived, a portkey."

Xander managed to sign all the papers while still keeping his arms around both boys. He'd already decided that even though Draco was not his blood there would be no difference in how he treated them. A brief moment sadness flashed through him remembering how Jessie and been like a brother to him. Jesse's parents never treated him any different that their own son. Xander vowed that he would be the same with the young boys now in his care.

Severus reached over and took Draco, allowing Xander to hold firmly on to Harry. They nodded good-bye to the Headmaster and activated the portkey.

Xander closed his eyes once he felt the tug on belly button and didn't open them until he felt his feet hit the ground. When he opened them he realized they were in the middle of the Magic Box and that all the Scoobies where screaming at him. However, that wouldn't have bothered him had he not noticed that Harry was reacting badly to the screaming, on top of the horrible trip. He glanced over to Severus and noticed that Draco was not fairing much better.

"Guys, please stop yelling your scaring the boys. Take a seat and I'll explain everything." Xander sits down at the table holding Harry on his lap. Harry was busy burying his face into Xander's chest. Draco was mimicking the same behavior against Severus. Xander took a deep breath and explained to everyone what had happened since this morning when he opened a letter from the owl that would stop hounding him at the construction site. Everyone was silent for several minutes after he finished. It was Anya whom spoke first.

"Xander, what are you thinking. We are not having someone else's child. In a few years after we are married will make our own child. In the meantime, you need to be focusing all your energy on making sure you give me enough orgasms and making money. That is what young Americans our age to do. They are not raising some pathetic orphans, one of which isn't even related to them. In addition, even the one that is related to them isn't that close. I will not having the being leeches on our lifestyle. That man, Severus can just raise them both in England. We will just send cards and presents on holidays, that's what cousins are supposed to do. They do not raise each other." Anya finished had stood up while speaking and was stomping her foot angrily. While it hurt Xander to hear what she had to say he was surprised. What did surprise him was the fact that Buffy was sitting there nodding her head.

Xander took a deep breath. "Dawn, could you please take the boys into the training room, maybe have them try the low balance beam." He paused to look to the boys who were shaking after Anya's cruel words and looked close to tears. "I want you both to go with my friend Dawn here. She's really nice. She'll teach you some new comes, okay?" Slowly the boys nodded in agreement and gently followed Dawn out of the room. Xander waited until the door was shut before he turned to speak.

The other occupants in the room knew that Xander had to handle this on his own at first. They would be there to back him up if need be but it was time Xander stood up for himself. Severus was also thinking about where else he could take the boys if Xander gave into that twat's demands. Spike was working on holding a grin in because he knew that his Xanpet was about the kick the bitch to the curb. Spike had been developing feelings for Xander ever since it was realized that the only reason he went after Buffy was a spell Willow did not end properly. It looked he might finally get his chance to make a move on the boy. Plus, Spike always wanted a family. Willow was clutching Tara's hand tightly so that she would blast Anya into tiny particles. She was also a bit surprised to find about a hidden wizarding world but she could talk to that man, Severus, later about it. Tara silently gave her girlfriend support in not turning Anya into something, although she was tempted to make many bunnies appear. Tara noticed that Spike was trying to hide his glee at what was about to happen. She had known for months now that Spike was falling for Xander. Spike would come over sometimes when in the evenings before meetings and tells his woes to Willow and herself. She firmly believes that Xander and Spike would make a wonderful couple. Giles polished his glasses slowly waiting until he could tell Xander how proud he was that he was taking responsibility and giving his cousin a second chance. Giles knew that even though Xander's childhood wasn't the best the boy would still make a terrific and caring father. Buffy just sat there nodding in agreement with everything Anya was saying. It was stupid to raise someone else's kid in the time of life when you should be having fun. She would have sent Dawn to live with her father if it hadn't been for the whole Key thing. At least Willow and Tara took care of the girl most of the time and her mother's life insurance plus money from her father made it so she didn't have to work. Besides, Xander was too much of an idiot to raise a child. He shouldn't even be allowed to have a pet fish.

"Anya, I can't believe you could say such things and in front of the children. Those boys just saved the world. They deserve a little respect. But even if they were normal little boys, children are precious and fragile. How dare you be such a callous self-centered sluttish bitch! I should have dumped you a long time ago. If, you still had your powers you would have tortured a man for the way you've treated me since we started dating. But that's over now. I will come by and get my things from you place sometime tomorrow or if you'd rather I can have Willow get them for me." He paused speaking and glanced at Willow who nodded her agreement. "Severus, we'll have to stay at a hotel for a few nights until I can find-"

"That won't be necessary, pet. You and the boys can stay with me. I've had the mansion completely remodeled and fixed up brand new." After Spike got a few raised eyebrows, he added, "Alright, Angel had his mansion fixed-up brand new. But that's doesn't change the fact that is large enough for all of you to come stay at. We could even fix the backyard up into a nice play area for the boys." Spike tries to hold back the excitement at the idea of having people living with him again. While some vampires maybe solitary, Spike has never been one of them.

"Thank you, Spike. That would be most appreciated. That would actually make me feel better knowing that there was another adult to help protect the boys." Spike glowed with happiness at the admission that Xander trusted him to watch the boys and keep them safe. "Severus if you'll go get the boys we can get going. I want the boys to start getting settled in as soon as possible." Xander glanced at Anya wondering why she hadn't responded to his comments. He noticed that both Buffy and she were talking but no sound was being heard. Severus stood up and Xander saw that he was smirking while putting his wand away. "How long will that last?"

"They will be unable to be heard for another hour or so" Severus responded over his shoulder while opening the door to the training room.

"I've got to learn that spell, and then maybe Buffy would stop talking about her latest conquests to me," muttered Willow.

"Xander, I'm extremely proud of you for taking your cousin and his friends in like this. I have always known that you would make a great father." Giles spoke up; wanting to make sure, he said something before Xander left.

"Thanks G-Man." Xander responded starting to be a bit choked up with emotion but he once again had Harry clinging to him. He saw that Dawn was carrying Draco with Severus right behind them. He walked Harry over to Spike. "Harry I would like you to meet my friends. First is Spike, it is his house that we will be living at from now on." Harry lifted his head from Xander's shoulder and gave Spike a small wave.

"Hello there nibblet. I can't wait till you and your brother" He smiled over at Draco who smiled back, much less shy than Harry did, "come to live with me. I've got a swimming pool that we can use once it gets a little warmer." Both boys eyes lit up with that thought.

Xander smiled and moved over to where Willow, Tara and Giles were. "This lovely red head is my best friend from when I was your age, Willow and her girlfriend who is a just as lovely, Tara. They are witches like Draco, Severus, and yourself." Harry smiles shyly at both girls, his smiling getting a little bigger when he hears that they know magic also. "And this man is Mister Giles. He is like my father."

Harry hears this and tilts his head, "Call you Grandpa Giles, then?" Draco perks up at hearing that he might now have a grandpa.

Giles pauses for a moment, "Yes, you may both call me Grandpa Giles or just Grandpa." Giles was already starting to plan all the grandfather type activities and things with which to spoil the boys.

Spike spoke up, "Xander, it just after sundown we should probably get going."

Xander nods waving goodbye to Willow, Tara, Giles, and Dawn. He completely ignores Buffy and Anya who are sitting at the table fuming silently. Both the little boys wave goodbye also. Severus just gives a slight nod of the head. Spike also gives nod, except for Anya who he flips off. With that, they are out the door.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Starting to Settle In

Notice: I did not create these characters; I'm just having a little fun. Other warnings and spoiler status is listed in the first chapter.

Brief Author's note: Thank you for all the wonderful feedback I was given. You all really helped make yesterday a fantastic day. The other part was I saw a great friend get married in a beautiful ceremony outdoors. It was fate. Right before the wedding party started down the path the local ducks proceeded to go by us in the pond in a straight single file line with the same number as people in the wedding party. Therefore, due that this chapter is going to be more on the fluffy-side of things, except for a tiny bit near the end. Oh and before I let you get on with reading the story, I have two question. Who should Severus be paired with? I'm leaning towards Wesley or putting him in a threesome with Xander/Spike. The other question, is there anyone out there who can help me get grasp of what the mansion looked like, otherwise I'll just go with how I describe it in this chapter. Have a great day all.

Final Note: I find music very representative of scenes in some fan fic I've read before so from now I'm gong to try to include a song at the end of the chapter that will capture the mood or general feeling I was going for.

Not Beta'd yet.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Start of Settling In

Surprisingly they reach the mansion without any problems from the regular Sunnydale residents. Xander almost dropped Harry when he saw the changes that had been made to the mansion. Even the yard was perfectly manicured, with beautiful dark red roses lining the walkway. Spike opens the door entering the house but he pauses after realizing that Xander and company are on the porch still. "What's wrong, why aren't you guys coming in?"

"Spike this is your house. You always have to ask if you want to enter someone's house due to your nature. I don't wish to disrespect you. So, if you will please say that magic words." Xander had a hand restrain Severus from entering right after Spike. Severus immediately stilled when heard the words Xander said. His evaluation that his would be a good place to re-raise his godson was confirmed with how caring Xander seemed to be about a small detail.

"Please you are all welcome in to my home, which will now become your home for as long as your wish it," spoke Spike quickly.

Xander smiles at him entering with a grinning Harry. Severus follows behind with a sleepy Draco on his shoulder. Both of them stop again surprised at how beautiful the interior of the house is. The entry way in large with a beautiful hardwood floor which goes right up to a stair case that could be from "Gone With The Wind" is directly in front of them. Large arched doorways on either side of them lead off to the rest of the main floor. To the left is a large family room with fireplace. The coloring is done in a dark forest green. There are lushes floor length crushed velvet curtains to protect Spike from the harsh ways of the sun. The couch is one long u-shape that could hold around 12 people, also made of the crushed velvet and over stuffed. At the top of the U-shape is the fire place, above which is a flat screen TV. Later, Xander would find out hidden in the bookcases that are either side where every video game system that has been made. While there were a few electrical lamps the room also had the option of only being lit by candles. There is doorway that leads to Spike's office. To the right of them is a dinning room done decorated so that while being fancy it is still comfortable and family feeling. The colors are different shades of browns but not dark or depressing. Connected to the dinning room by old-fashioned swinging doors is the huge spacious kitchen. Xander and Severus can only see a glimpse of the kitchen from where they are standing but neither can wait to explore the kitchen. Severus has a secret passion of cooking the muggle way, after all it is very close to potion making. Xander of course is always hungry but he has also started to learn to cook.

"Follow me and I'll show you which room I think would be good for the boys. I thought that they might want to share a room for a while until the are feeling more secure in their environment," Spike motions for the them to follow him up the stairs but pauses at the landing, pointing to the right "up that side is my bedroom. Also, Angel had a bedroom built for him if should need to come to Sunnydale. So, it's on that side. The majority of the rooms are this way thought." Spike takes them up the left side of the staircase. "Boys close your eyes" Harry and Draco quickly follow directions; Spike then opens the door with a flourish, "Okay open them now."

The room is a very large rectangle. The only curve in the room is where a large door way leads to a balcony. The room is done in a jungle theme; it's obviously that there was a lot of work put into decorating the room. The floor is covered in think lush deep green carpet that feels so soft on feet that it almost mimics walking barefoot in grass. Three walls are decorated in murals of different jungle plants and animals, even a panther painted in a tree that looks like he is guarding the room. In a few places, the trees are made three dimensionally with a combination of silk leaves and stuffed animals. The wall that doesn't have a painting has a rock-climbing wall, with lots of padding underneath it if the boys fall. The ceiling is painted into a beautiful night sky with constellations. Both of the boys' beds are camouflaged to fit into the jungle. Harry's bed has fake plants put all around it to make it appear like a nest a creature might use for their own bed. Draco's bed looks to be a tree carved into a boat like the one indigenous native would use in the jungle rivers. There were a couple of large been bags that were down in a material to appear as rocks. There are two large glassfish tanks next to each bed. Inside is a snake for each boy. Harry's snake is a beautiful California king snake and Draco's snake is a sweet little garden snake. The boys also have a bathroom connected to their bedroom. It is done up to make it look like lagoon, mostly natural materials were used. Plus, they boys were luck to have a rain showerhead to add to effect. On a wall is a large flat fountain that mimics a waterfall. There are even live plants in a couple places in the bathroom. Severus and Xander set the boys down to go explore the room bedroom before turning to Spike wanting an explanation.

"Spike, how could you have this room set up for two little boys? You didn't know we were coming did you?" Xander ask a little concerned. Severus decides for once to keep quiet and not be snarky.

"I'm sorry Xander I wanted to tell you but the headmaster had me under a wizard's oath. Draco is my great great nephew but the ministry of magic would not let me have him. When Dumbledore found out you were Harry's cousin he had be start working on the hopes that you could be convinced to live here. With you here now I can protect my family," Spike did not even seem to realize that he had implied Xander and Severus as family. Spike did notice that Severus looked very upset with finding out that Spike was Draco's great great uncle. "Severus, I'm not going to come between your relationship with the boy. You are his godfather. Nothing that I am can change that." Spike reaches over and pats his shoulder. "Oh, Xander there won't be much for you pick-up from Anya's tomorrow. Dumbledore sent house elves to pack everything up and put it in your bedroom here."

Xander looks a little surpised at how much the headmaster didn't tell him. Yet, when he really thinks about it should not be a surprise since he was never told about his cousin for over 18 years. "Spike, thank you for making this room for the boys. It is perfect. They seem fine here. So can you please show us to our bedrooms so that we can start unpacking before dinner?"

Spike nods and quickly points to Xander's bedroom that is directly across from the boys. "I did not have much decorated because I wanted you do that. I just had them paint you favorite colors and get simple unpainted wood furniture." Xander's room painted in shades of blues, purples, and greens. There is a four-post bed, a beautifully carved night table, a desk, wardrobe, and a built-in bookshelf. Xander nods his thanks and enters the room to start to unpack. Spike leads Severus to his bedroom, which is two doors down. The two bedrooms are connected by a bathroom.

* * *

Xander's PoV-

I'm in shock, just shock. I can't believe that Spike paid enough attention to me to have the perfect bedroom designed. To remember my favorite colors is surprisingly enough but to also remember that I hate seeing good wooden furniture painted. I am going to have to pay closer attention over the next bit. Maybe, my desire for him is not so one sided after all. Willow is the only one who knows that I am not as hetro as everyone thinks. She was the only one I told about my relationship with Larry near the end of senior year. After all this time, I still start crying when I think about him. We had planned to leave Sunnydale after graduation and travel around the country together. After, that we planned to marry and settle down somewhere to adopt several kids. Larry would have never reacted to Harry in the way Anya did. I'll have to make an effort to go by his grave this week. I need to let him know about the changes that are happening. I wonder if Spike would go with me. Maybe if I introduce Spike to Larry then I won't feel guilty for being with another man. That is the real reason I have stayed with women. I have not wanted to desiccate the memory of what went on between Larry and me. After picking Harry up today for his second chance, I realize this could also be a second chance for me. I know in my heart that Larry would not want me miserable but would want me to find happiness again. I need to stop thinking and start unpacking.

* * *

Severus PoV-

I can't believe Albus would not tell me that we were going to the same place as Draco's last relative. I really glad that Spike seems to have no desire to take over sole responsibility of raising Draco. I've always thought of Draco as my son, even more so now that is a child again. He has always been very petite and fragile. I wish I could have protected him better the first time around but I still had to pretend to be Lucius damn friend. This time around, nothing will hurt him. I will make sure of it. I wonder now that the Wench Anya is gone how long it will take Xander and Spike to become a couple. I just got here and I can see the sparks between them, it does not make sense why they haven't been together before. Of course, it won't be easy for me watching two beautiful men together but I know I can handle it. I will just clamp down on my sexuality as I have been doing for years and years. Although, Albus told me this was my second chance at a life also. Maybe, it is time to start thinking about having someone in my life with which I can share things with. I never wanted to before because it was just another tool that the Dark Lord could have used against me. But he's gone for good now and I'm in another country. Things are a fresh wonderful start for two Slytherins who really need it. It nice that hard work is rewarded eventually. Merlin, I'm starting to sound peppy, optimistic, and cheerful. Must be the California air.

* * *

Spike's PoV-

This is what I've been missing. A house with people, a family. What makes things perfect is Xander being here. Maybe, now I will finally have a chance to get him to think about crossing the straight line and give a relationship with me a chance. I know that boy is probably as straight as an arrow but a vamp can hope. I know he has to care some about me. I was so surpised when he made such a big deal about asking for an entrance into the house. If, I think about it even when I lived in the crypt Xander was the only Scooby that would knock. I really hope Xander enjoys his bedroom. I know the boys will love their room and pets. When the headmaster told me that Harry was a parseltongue, I knew that snakes would be the perfect pets. It is hard to believe that a century after I died I may finally get the family that I have been desiring for as long as I can remember. Enough of this nancy boy thinking I better go down and order some food before Xander gets hungry.

The adults were unpacking and getting lost in thought. Harry and Draco where busy crawling and climbing over everything in their room now that the adults were gone. Harry and Draco had vague memories of being an adult. It was decided to not erase their memories so that if they were ever in danger they could still draw up the knowledge gained from their older selves. Once they had explored everything they sat down to get know their pets. Harry started talking to his snake and found out his name was Checkers, due to that fact that is coloring was indeed more checkered that the typical stripes of his kind. Harry played translator for Draco and his snake. The garden snake told Draco her name was Vivian. The boys spent the rest of the time until dinner talking with the snakes. The snakes were local and helped to tell the boys about their new home.

I'm actually using two songs today because one reminds of a song Xander could sing to Buffy and Anya. It could also apply to Harry, Draco, and Severus. Even Spike could sing it to people.

* * *

Bitter

By: Brian Desveaux

Preformed by: ninedays

in my heartsent my confession my condolence

you're indefinite you're incompetent inconsiderate

you're childish

i will push you out of what is real out of my head

you can stick and drown at your residence of disappointments

are of yours to come

so embrace them oh my shallow one today

if i could change anything then i would change everything

these bitter days shall remain

i don't ask for your forgiveness i don't care much for your actress

that's just you though shallow and selfish

so i go now oh my hollow one today

if I could change anything then i would change everything

these bitter days shall remain

you carry your blues behind your eyes

don't flatter yourself i will survive

so carry your blues your own denial

your feather are gone you'll never fly

if i could change anything

then i would wipe the years away

if i could change anything

then i would brush the time away

if i could change anything

then i would change everything

these bitter days shall remain

since you're gone i'm much better than you

she'll never fly

* * *

This is the song is for what should be told to the boys in the house, what they could be singing to each other.

257 Weeks

By: John Hampson

Preformed by: ninedays

you could be waiting for a day that won't come

and your could be so much more than you've become

and i have found my feet 257 weeks

but you could be waiting for a day that won't come…

you could be waiting for your life to begin

and you could be so much more than you've been

and I have found my feet 257 weeks

but you could be waiting for a day that won't come…

and it's so sad

you're so good and i'm so bad

but you won't see me wasting the best thing i've ever had

and it's such a shame

that i can't tell you anything

you won't hear me still you endear me now…

hard to see past the window facing forward looking back

over the years spent tracing wondering how you left your track

under water breathing burns your lungs and breaks your back

and you could be waiting right here for a day that won't come…

so you could be waiting for your life to begin

and you could be so much more than you've been

and i have found my feet 257 weeks

but you could be waiting for your life to begin…

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3: Xander's Boys

Notice: I did not create these characters; I'm just having a little fun. Other warnings and spoiler status is listed in the first chapter.

Authors Note: I'm going on that Angel is Spike's sire from an episode early in the series where Spike crashes Parent Night and calls Angel his Sire. Also Spike does have the chip but if the person is willing Spike can cause pain. There is a more detailed reason of why Spike can hurt Xander but that won't be for a couple of chapters. I've also decided there will be some spoiler's for Angel the series. I am going to pretend Doyle never died. I was so mad about that and now I can do something about it. I have this story outlined to chapter 15. I am hoping to post a chapter every other day at the latest. I will let you get on with the story. Thanks for those who have been reviewing.

Still haven't decided whom to pair Severus with. I'm still leaning toward Xander/Spike/Severus or Severus/Wesley or Willow/Tara/Severus. I started thinking about Willow/Tara/Severus because I vaguely remember 3 being important in some magical circles. I could be wrong I'll have to research it first. I could see Wesley being alum from Hogwarts. I'm also curious what other characters you'd like to see from the Harry Potter universe. I'm open to suggestions.

Not Beta'd yet.

* * *

Chapter Three: Xander's Boys

Xander walked across to the boys' room and paused in the doorway to watch them. He wished was an artist because right before him was such a beautiful sight. The boys were sitting at a child-sized table drawing and coloring. Each boy had a snake wrapped around his neck. When the snakes saw Xander enter the room they started hissing and making aggressive stances while still making sure to protect their boys. The boys looked up to see what had the snakes upset and saw Xander. Harry quickly hissed something to both snakes, which calmed them down quickly. Harry ran over to Xander and jumped up causing Xander to fall on to his butt. Xander was careful to not crush or drop Harry when he fell.

"This place is so neat. I bet this is the coolest bedroom in all of America," Harry exclaimed happy. Draco nodded his agreement as he paused in his coloring to watch them. Xander managed to get back to his feet carrying Harry over to the small plush overstuffed couch. Checker (Harry's snake), crawled down and started to slither around the room to check out its home. Harry had already promised the snake that he would leave the lid off the cage allowing Checker's to come and go as he pleases. Draco did the same thing with his snake before standing up and looking envious that Harry was being held by Xander, he was never cuddled like that in his whole life. Xander looked up and sensed what was going through Draco's mind.

"Draco, come sit on my other leg. My lap is big enough for the both of you. Besides, I want to get to know you both and let you get to know me." Draco didn't have to be asked twice, he quickly scrambled up on to Xander's lap. He lays his head on Xander's chest and sucks his thumb slowly. "I want you both to know that I don't believe in anything that Anya said. She is just a selfish twit. I don't want you blaming yourselves for the break-up. I had been planning to break up with her for a long time. Okay?" Xander hugs them to him.

"Um, Xander. I don't know if Dumbledore explained things properly to you, I was way too nervous to listen. You see this age reduction potion did not get rid of the memories from our child and teen years, at least not completely. The headmaster knew that if you said yes we would be on the Hellmouth and nobody, except Draco, Severus, and myself, wanted me here without any memories or magic to protect myself. The compromise reached is that from sunup to sundown we are normal 4 year olds. Meaning that we not only look like 4 year olds but also will behave, think, and only have the memories of 4 year olds. The one drawback is that because did not start from scratch the memories to fill those 4 years are what Draco and I actually went through. So, you will have some trauma to deal with in both of us. Severus was one of the few who thought that part of the compromise was a good thing. The reason being that it is much easier to deal with only a few years of trauma than a lifetime and he hopes that what we are taught during that time will make things easier when become grown again. Anyway, once the sun goes down our bodies stay the same but our minds turn back to those of 18 year olds. After sundown, we are also able to use the full power of our magic thru the wands. For two weeks after it was decided Draco, Severus, and I were trained with spells specific for fighting things that live on a Hellmouth. None of wanted to be a burden to you all, even more so after reading in the American Wizard all the times you have saved the world." Finished Harry looked up Xander a little concerned about his reaction.

Xander is quiet for a few minutes. "Well that is helpful knowing that you will not be a helpless 4 year old when the sun goes down. But please forgive me and the others if even after sundown we still treat you like 4 year olds."

"Personally, I want you to treat me like a 4 year old all the time. I was never allowed to act like one nor was I ever treated like one. Except, Severus, who tried to let me be a true child without my parents finding out," Draco explained. "Which reminds me, the story told to the local preschool is that Harry and I are fraternal twins. Our parents died in tragic car accident and there were no other family members left in Great Britain. You are out father's son from a first marriage. But what should we call you?" His thumb quickly goes back into his mouth.

Xander thought for a moment. "You can call me Uncle Xander or Dad if you want."

Draco's eye light up with and he wrapped his little arms around Xander's neck. "Thank you, Dad".

Harry smiled watching Draco hug Xander and quickly joined in hugging. "I'll call you Dad also. I wanted to thank you for giving us the snakes. I've always wanted one but everyone would say that snakes were for dark wizards only. Even more so in my case people thought it was evil since I spoke the snake language of parseltongue. My snake is a boy called Checkers and Draco's snake is a girl called Vivian. Both snakes have told us that will go with us everywhere. They have already claimed us their young and want to protect us. According to Vivian because both of them have had their family lines living on the Hellmouth for over 3 hundred years each snake born in their lines has magical powers to protect themselves. However, she said that power can be used to protect the humans they adopt."

"That's really interesting Harry. I wasn't the one to get you the snakes. Spike was the on who went through all the trouble of decorating the room perfect and finding the pets for you. Draco, I don't know if anyone told you but Spike is your great great Uncle. The ministry wouldn't let you live with him alone. Anyway, Spike is great guy and you will have fun getting to know no matter what time of day. He'd get along great with the adult and the child in you since they are both active in him. I think that's why I agreed so easily, I have both active in me. I have also always wanted family. And Harry it means so much to me that you're here now. And Draco even though your not blood related to me I still feel like your family."

"Merlin, did I accidentally transport myself into the Hufflepuff common room? I brought dinner up here for the boys and myself to enjoy. Xander, your presence is requested in the dinning room. Don't worry I'll take care of the boys, which is easy enough since there basically just short 18year olds. I need to start helping them practice their want movements in the smaller bodies anyway. So, we will be busy for the rest of the night. I think Spike mentioned something about after dinner taking you on a special door of the how he remolded the basement, said he built something for your use only. So go and let us eat," Severus waved his wand and the trays that were floating behind to the table the boys had been drawing on. Xander sat in shock thinking about what Severus might be hinting at. The boys gave Xander a last hug before dragging him to his feet and pushing him out their bedroom door. Once he is out the door, they close it.

"GO HAVE FUN!" they shout before breaking into giggles. Xander shook his head and headed down stairs to the dinning room. He started smelling something delicious enough to make his mouth water without evening knowing what it is. He looked at himself in the mirror passed and stopped for moment. He straightened his clothing: simple form fitting but well-worn blur jeans with a white tight t-shirt. Both showed off all the muscles he'd gained working in construction. Ran his fingers through his brown hair that now had some natural blonde highlights due to the time spent outdoors. He decides he looks okay enough and walks down stairs.

Spike moved around the smaller second dinning room that was for intimate dinners whereas the other dinning room was more for large gatherings. He had placed candles all over the room on every flat surface that he could reach and was now going around lighting them. Spike then turned off the electrical lights, both in the dining room and kitchen. He nervously looked the table again. There were 3 long elegant white taper candle placed in antique silver holders set on top of a black satin table cloth. Spike had bought a china pattern with a white base and simple black graphic design around the edges in hopes that Xander would one day have dinner with him. The dishes that held the food where covered by silver domes. Spike leans over one and polishes away a spot nervously. The rest of the table is decorated with dark red rose petals. Xander walks into the room just when Spike is thinking of giving up on him coming. Xander stops and stares at the small intimate dinning room and the changes Spike has made to the room.

* * *

Xander's PoV-

I have to be dreaming. This just can't be real. I look over to Spike and can tell he is unnerved by my silence. I can read in his eyes that is as just as scared as I feel and for some reason that causes me to relax.

"Spike, this is the most beautiful thing anyone has every done for me. I feel under dressed. I'm afraid that if leave to change when I come back it will all be gone having been just a dream. You have done so much for my family and me and yet I have nothing to give you. Please Spike, is there anything you want? If it is my power I will give it to you." I feel like this a dream and I'm going to wake-up any moment with Anya demanding that I make her orgasm over and over again without allowing me to cum once. I notice that Spike seems speechless for a moment, which has me worried because he is never speechless. "I'm sorry, was this for someone else. Oh god I'm so sorry Spike, I'll just grab a sandwich from the kitchen and get out of your way." I have to get out of this room before I cry. I was so sure that he felt something for me. I turn to flee from the room but a hand on my arm stops me. I turn to look at Spike with tears already in my eyes.

"Oh Xanpet, I've butchered the start of this didn't I. Xander this is all for you. I was speechless because I have dreamed about this moment from the very first time I put eyes on you while Angel was busy offering you as a snack. Even though his soul may not have meant to my demon took that as a gift from its sire. I have monitored you ever since. Yet, every time I would come to town to see you, it was always too late because you would already have a new girlfriend. I never had a sign that you might feel the same. Your cousin, Harry pointed out to me all the little things I had missed. Please, give me a chance to prove to you that even though I may not have a soul like Angel I do love you. Please I will do anything you want. You deserve to be treated like the prince you are Xander. You'll have to help me though Xander, I don't know what appropriate courtship gifts for humans are. My demon longs to give you the heart of every person who has hurt you: Anya, your parents, Buffy, and your last boss. You don't owe me a thing for setting the house up. This is the least I can do for you. Xander, I don't think I've begged and pleaded so much in my life but as I've said before I'm Love Bitch. Please give me a chance." Spike looks like a scared little boy as he spills everything.

I can't stop the tears this time as the start rolling down my face. I'm crying from all the pain I've felt and the hope that it all might finally be at end. I just express what I'm feeling in words. So, I do the only thing that will give Spike a hint of what I'm feeling. I reach out and grab a hold of Spike's chin while leaning down I press my lips to his. The second our lips touch; I feel electricity shoot through like nothing I've ever felt. I let one hand be tangled in Spike's hair, which surprisingly is still so soft even after all the bleach jobs. I pull my other arm around his waist and press our bodies together. Desire shoots through me so intense that our hips beginning rubbing against each other. I let a needful whimper out. I slip my tongue into his mouth and slowly rubbing against his fang. Spike tightens his grip on me as he whimpers against my mouth. I slice my tongue against his fang and feel Spike slowly drink from me. After taking a few drops of my blood, he rips his head away and lets out a growl before resting his forehead against mine.

"Xanpet, you are unbelievable. I've never tasted anything like that before. Slayer's blood cannot even compete with how you taste. You weren't kidding when you called yourself a Nummy Treat." I blush at his words but I get a brilliant idea.

"Spike, I would do anything in my power to make your existence easier. I know someone who works as a lab tech for the blood bank. Would you let me give you a pint of my blood a week? Please Spike, you are doing so much for my cousin and me. I know how bad it is for you not to get human blood, besides the taste factor." He looks at me surprised. "Yes, Spike when I started falling for you I started doing research. No one ever bothered to check to see what I was reading. I know how dangerous it can be for vampires to go without human blood for long periods of time. Actually now that I think about you if I call in favor you will only have to drink a small amount of pig blood." I lean forward and rub my cheek against his. "Please Spike; let me do this for you."

"Xanpet, I don't know what to say. I've never had a lover take care of me before but I'm willing to let you as long as you let me take care of you too. You are something very special." Spike places a kiss gently against my lips before taking my hand and leads me over to a single chair. He sits down first and then pulls me down onto his lap. I relax into him and rest my head against his shoulder. He opens up one the silver lids. I look down to see some type of chicken. I look to Spike for explanation. "This is Tequila-Marinated Chicken with Mexican Mole Sauce, pet. I picked this because mole sauce is made with chocolate. I know how much you love chocolate."

"Thank you, Spike." I lean up and place kisses down his cheekbone until I reach his mouth. He kisses me back for a few moments before pulling back.

"Enough, pet, you need to eat before it gets cold. Besides I have a special dessert for you." Spike then starts cutting up the chicken and feeds me piece by piece. Every so often, he would give me a drink of white wine. I sigh happily. This is amazing, I'm sitting cuddled on my lovers lap while he feeds me forkful after forkful of food he had made just for me. There is an arm around my waist where he lets a few fingers slip under the bottom of my shirt. He slowly strokes the skin along my side. Soon, too soon for me the food is gone. I don't want to move, ever.

"You ready for dessert, Xan?" I flash Spike smile and nod against his shoulder. Spike opens up another lid to show him the dessert. "This is Spanish Coffee and Fudge Sundae." I look and the dessert and then up at Spike. I hug him even tighter and kiss him deeply before tearing into the dessert. I do give Spike a couple bites. I quickly finish the dessert.

"Oh pet you have something on your face." Spike leans in and licks around my mouth before slipping is tongue in. I shiver against him as our tongues slowly begin rubbing against each other.

After a few moments Spike stands up and picks me up in his arms as I place my arms around his necks, he has one arm around my waist and the other under my knees. He carries me up stairs and into my bedroom. He sets me down on my feet before kissing me gently. "Goodnight, my Xander. It seems like we are moving fast. I want to slow down and court you right."

"Goodnight, Spike. This night was more than I could hope for." I reach out and squeeze his hand before he walks out of my room shutting the door behind him. I fall back on the bed with a huge grin on my face.

Please review. I do understand how authors say that reviews help them write faster. Also does anyone have anything they would love to see in the courting of Xander? Below is the song I felt fit Spike and Xander's starting relationship. Also below are the two recipes mentioned.

For some reason this song reminds me of Spike and what his been through. I could see Xander needing to say some of this stuff to him.

* * *

Promise

Written: Eve 6

Preformed: Eve 6

Sleeping through the evening singing dreams inside my head

I'm heading out

I've got some ins who say they care and the just might

I runaway with you if things don't go as planned

Planning big could be a gamble

I've already rolled the dice

I spit and stutter stuff and clutter worries in my worried corner

Maladjusted just untrusted rusted sometimes brilliant busted thoughts

Think I'll stay for a while I'm intrigued and

I'm red as a newborn white as a corpse

I promise not to try not to fuck with your mind

Promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine

Promise not to lie if I'm looking your straight in the eye

Promise not try to not let you down

I am elated

I am all smiles and dated in my man bites dog town with a Spanish name

I am all bone

I am two tone red as a newborn white as a corpse

I promise not to try and fuck with your mind

Promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine

Promise not to lie if I'm looking your straight in the eye

Why you gotta keep the fan on high when it's cold outside

Just want to let you know that I'm still a fan, get it?

Everybody wants charm and a smile and a promise

I promise not to try

I promise not to try not to fuck with your mind

Promise not mind if you go your way and I go mine

Promise not lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye

I promise not to try

not to

not to leave

End Chapter 3

* * *

Here are the recipes from this chapter:

Tequila-Marinated Chicken with Mexican Mole Sauce

Recipe courtesy Emeril Lagasse, 2002

Ingredients  
1 (3 1/2 to 4-pound) chicken, cut into 8 pieces  
1/2 cup tequila  
1 lime, juiced  
1 teaspoon minced garlic  
1/4 cup finely chopped cilantro  
2 tablespoons brown sugar  
2 large tomatoes (1 1/4 pounds)  
1 medium onion, peeled and cut into 1-inch chunks  
10 cloves garlic, unpeeled  
10 ancho chiles, (3 ounces), stem removed and seeded (reserve seeds)  
5 guajillo chiles, (1 1/2 ounces), stem removed and seeded (reserve seeds)  
1/4 cup sesame seeds  
1 tablespoon black peppercorns  
1 stick cinnamon, about 2 inches long  
4 whole cloves

1/4 cup fresh Mexican oregano leaves, or 2 teaspoons dried  
1/4 cup fresh thyme leaves, or 2 teaspoons dried  
1/4 cup shelled and skinned almond, roasted  
1/4 cup shelled peanuts, roasted  
1/4 cup raisins  
2 to 2 1/2 cups chicken stock, hot (plus a little more if necessary)  
4 1/2 tablespoons vegetable oil  
4 ounces (2 tablets) Mexican chocolate, chopped  
1 (14-ounce) can tomato puree  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
1/4 cup chopped cilantro  
Fresh tortillas, for serving

Place chicken pieces in a large resealable plastic bag. Combine the tequila, lime juice, garlic, cilantro and brown sugar in a mixing bowl and whisk until the sugar is dissolved. Pour over chicken pieces and seal the bag, trying to release as much air as possible. Refrigerate the chicken for 45 minutes to 1 hour, turning occasionally.

While the chicken is marinating, make the sauce.

Preheat the broiler to 500 degrees F and line a large baking sheet with parchment paper.

Combine the tomatoes, onion, and garlic cloves on the baking sheet and broil until slightly caramelized around the edges, about 10 minutes. Remove from the oven and transfer the garlic to a small plate to cool. Using a spatula or large spoon, turn the tomatoes and onions so that the uncooked sides are up. Return to the broiler until slightly caramelized on the second side, about 6 to 8 minutes. Remove from the oven and set aside to cool. In a large skillet over high heat, toast the chiles on all sides until lightly browned and fragrant. Do not allow to burn. Transfer to a medium bowl, cover with hot water and allow to sit until softened, about 30 minutes. In the same skillet, combine the sesame seeds and reserved chile seeds and toast until light brown and fragrant. Transfer to a large bowl and set aside. Add the peppercorns, cinnamon stick, cloves, oregano and thyme to the hot skillet and "toast" for a few seconds, just until their perfume is released. Transfer to the bowl with the sesame seeds.

When cool enough to handle, peel the garlic cloves and add these, along with the charred tomatoes and onion, to the bowl of a food processor. Add the seeds and spices. Drain the liquid off of the chiles and add these to the processor as well. Add the roasted nuts and raisins, and 1 cup of the chicken stock and puree the mixture until very smooth and thick, scraping down the sides of the blender frequently.

In a large deep pot, heat 3 tablespoons of the vegetable oil until very hot. Carefully pour the pureed mixture into the pot (be careful ? it will splatter) and bring the mixture to a boil. Lower the heat so that the mixture simmers, and add 3 1/2 ounces of the chocolate to the pot. Cover and cook, stirring frequently, for about 1 hour, or until the mole paste is very thick and flavorful. At this point you should have about 3 1/2 cups of mole paste. Reserve 1 cup to make the Mole sauce, and reserve the remaining paste for another use. The mole paste will keep for at least 6 months, refrigerated, or up to 1 year if frozen.

Preheat the broiler to 500 degrees F.

To make the sauce, heat the remaining 1 1/2 tablespoons of oil in a large saucepan over medium-high heat until very hot. Add the tomato puree and cook for 2 minutes, stirring frequently. Add the cup of reserved mole paste and the remaining 1 to 1 1/2 cups of chicken stock and stir to combine well. Cook for 3 to 4 minutes, until the mixture is a nice sauce consistency. Add the remaining 1/2-ounce of Mexican chocolate and the salt and cook another 2 minutes, or until the chocolate is melted and the sauce is thick, smooth and flavorful. Keep warm while you cook the chicken.

Line a baking sheet with aluminum foil and place the chicken pieces on the baking sheet. Broil for 5 minutes, or until the chicken is charred in places. Turn the chicken and continue to broil for an additional 5 minutes, or until the second side is charred. Reduce the heat to 325 degrees F and continue to cook the chicken until the juices run clear, about 10 more minutes.

Serve the chicken immediately, with some of the mole sauce spooned over the top, garnished with some of the chopped cilantro. Pass tortillas at the table.

* * *

Spanish Coffee and Fudge Sundaes

Recipe courtesy Rachel Ray

4 brownies or pound cake slices  
1 pint coffee ice cream  
1 cup prepared hot fudge sauce  
2 tablespoons dark roast coffee beans  
1/4 cup strong coffee  
1/2 cup salted Spanish peanuts (the small peanuts with skins)

Line dessert bowls with brownie squares or pound cake. Set coffee ice cream out to soften a bit. Heat hot fudge sauce over low heat or in the microwave. Place dark-roast coffee beans in a heavy duty plastic food storage bag and crush them with a small heavy skillet or mallet. If you have a coffee grinder, grind the beans on coarsest setting. Add beans to sauce with 1/4 cup (2 ounces), strong coffee. Scoop coffee ice cream on cake or brownies. Top with coffee fudge sauce and salted nuts and serve. WOW!


	4. Chapter 4: Severus Does Some Thinking

Notice: I did not create these characters; I'm just having a little fun. Other warnings and spoiler status is listed in the first chapter. Lego, Nintendo, and Sony, K'Nex, Flexiblocks, Leapad all belong to their owners. Just borrowing them to give the boys lots of toys. "If You Give A Mouse A Cookie" is written by Laura Numeroof. "The Rainbow Fish" is written by Marcus Pfister.

Author's Note: There is a lot Dumbledore bashing this chapter. I also want to thank those who have been leaving reviews. Your feedback means a lot to me. Those that leave a email address I am trying to respond to you all one at a time. I personally would rather read a story than a list of the author thanking people. Just know that even though I may not mention you by name every single review is very important to me.

Beta'd by the lovely LadyNiteRaven

* * *

Chapter Four: Severus Does Some Thinking

Severus PoV-

I cannot believe I am going to raise my godson on a Hellmouth. Here, I am surrounded by a strange group of people, and within the brief time I've known them I can tell that they would all be sorted into Gryfindor. After Voldemort was defeated, the wizarding world was in chaos and I was almost thrown in Azkaban. I would be there now if Harry and Draco had not had lots of proof that I was not a death eater. Once Draco decided to be part of the light side the press quickly toted him as the second savior. At the time I laughed at it, but little did I know it would be those two boys that would save the wizarding world. Those two boys saved me also, and with more than preventing me from being sent to Azkaban.

They showed me the information they found about how the three of us had been used and manipulated by both sides. I think what hurt me worst of all was finding out that Albus could have prevented me from ever becoming a death eater. Instead he chose to manipulate me into being his spy. He knew I would never have the stomach for torture and would come begging to him for help. Harry and Draco also had evidence that proved that Albus knew they were both being physically abused and did nothing to stop it. In Harry's case there are notes where Albus writes that the abuse will make Harry stronger and more grateful to be at Hogwarts. The notes he had on Draco said that he was worthless to the war and thus his life did not matter. These notes were how Harry found out the Dursley's were not his real family and that his real family was in America. Written in Albus' hand was a note saying that America was to far away for him to be able to control Harry and made sure that the American relatives were not mentioned in the Potter's will. He then went out and found a family of squibs who hated magic and paid them to pretend to be Harry's only surviving family. When Harry read those words he almost leveled Hogwarts in his anger. Luckily Draco had already been researching on how to give himself a second chance at happiness and showed his notes to Harry. At first Albus was going to do everything in his power to stop Harry from taking the potion because he had plans to control the ministry through Harry. That is until Draco showed him all the records and notes collected that showed Albus for that manipulative bastard he is. Draco also informed him that if anything should happen to the three of them the papers were spelled to be sent to every wizarding newspaper in the world. Albus quickly gave in and became helpful in setting everything up. I think he has some hope that if we die on the Hellmouth the spells won't work or that he could discredit the work if the three of us are dead.

I was so honored when Draco asked me to be his father once he took the potion. He said that I was the only bright spot in his childhood and that I was the best person for the job the second time around. The three of us planned for a week before they took the potion. The only one who knows what happened and where we are living is Albus. That has been taken care of with a wizards' oath to prevent him from telling anyone, like Lupin, Granger, Parkison, or the Weasley's.

Shit, even thinking about him brings tears to me eyes. I hate this. I am not some weak little Hufflepuff. I thought my luck was finally changing during the war when Lupin approached me for a date. I had a crush on him since the moment I laid eyes on him during my first year at Hogwarts. Even after I found out about the werewolf I still loved him. That was why I spent so many years researching a cure and how I came up with the Wolfsbane Potion. I should have known better when he approached me after all these years but for once I let my guard down. The day after the defeat of Voldemort I was walking down the dungeon hallway on the way to my lab when I heard voices in an empty classroom. I went to investigate, figuring it was some students up to no good but I was so wrong. The door was open a crack.

Flashback

"Oh Remus, that feels so good, you have the best hands. How could you stand touching that filthy Snape? I mean really. Does that man not know soap and shampoo were invented a long time ago?" giggles a female voice.

"Yes Remus, do tell us how you were able to fake being interested in that disgusting cretin. Did you shove cotton up your nose so you wouldn't have to smell him?" laughs another female voice.

"He he he, why didn't you mention that to me before? I could have used that to prevent myself from having to smell him. I just took a lust potion that Albus supplied me with before I would meet with Snape. I have known that he's been in love with me since we were at Hogwarts. When Albus told me he was concerned that Snape might switch sides I knew the perfect plan to make sure he stayed on our side and still told us the truth about what was going on in Voldemorts' camp. After all, Snape could have made a secret potion to make him immune to all truth potions, but a lover he had wanted since he first had hormones is not someone he would lie to. Man, you gals wouldn't believe how truly pathetic he is. That grouchy Snape everyone knows is all just an act. He is a wuss, especially around his lovers. That man told me he wrote poetry and showed me some of it. Most of the loser's poems were about his feelings for me. He then told me once the war was over he wanted to have a kids with me and move to a small suburb in the muggle world. Like I would ever do anything to help that loser pass his genes on. I should have taken a picture of how eager he was to suck my cock. When I called him a talented cocksucker you'll never believe what he told me. He said that the reason he was picked by Voldemort was not just for his potion skills but his cock-sucking skills. Anytime Voldemort wanted to reward one of the death eaters he would give them Snape's mouth or ass to use. And that loser actually believed me when I told him I didn't mind, and that he was still the same guy I loved before, that he was survivor. What I really wanted to say was that he was a disgusting creature who was not even fit to breath the same air as the rest of us, and that he should do the whole world a favor by killing himself." finished the male voice I know belonged to Remus Lupin. The two females are laughing through out his words.

"Hey, do you still have some of those poems he wrote you? Can you imagine what would happen if I copied them and put them all over the walls in the potion lab and the entrance to the castle?" laughs one of the girls.

"I do have some, Hermione. That would be great." chuckled Lupin.

"Twenty points to Gryfindor for such smart thinking and for having a sexy body" says the other female I know is Sinestra. I can hear the two females kissing and Lupin move close to them. I slowly step away from the door and run to my rooms. As soon as I shut the door I start sobbing hysterically. I pick-up my grandfathers dagger and stare at the shiny blade.

End Flashback

The only reason I'm still here is because Harry and Draco knocked on my door right then. That was when they approached me about their idea for starting over. Now that we are here I think that maybe they were right. Maybe this can be a new start for all of us. It certainly seems like a new start for Xander and Spike. They are having a romantic dinner right now.

I go over to my bedroom mirror and chant softly. There. I have finally removed all the spells that Albus had been making me wear since I got the Dark Mark. I touch my face in shock as I stare into the mirror. My hair is now thick dark brown that falls to the top of my hips. I blink staring at my eyes, I had forgotten my true eye color and no one every paid attention that it had changed. My intense deep blue eyes are so much more expressive than the dull brown eyes the spell gave me. My skin is a smooth soft cream color instead of the sickly pale it was before and all the stains on my finger tips are gone. I always wondered why it didn't seem to matter what potion I used to clean with, my hair would always stay greasy and my fingers would stay stained. I flash a toothy grin at my image and giggle seeing perfectly white straight teeth. Even my nose is no longer as large or crooked. I frown as I notice that I lost some height but it is hard to be intimidating if you're shorter than your students. I 'm only 5' 4" now, but I don't mind since it is really me now. I give myself another look in the mirror. I should have given the boys more credit. This really can be a clean fresh start for all of us. No one knows me here, I don t have to act any way but who I truly am. Thinking of the boys reminds me I should go check on them.

* * *

Once Severus enters the boys' bedroom they run over to him and give him tight hugs. Both boys tell him how good he looks before telling him they want to explore. Draco raises his arms up to be carried. Severus lifts him up and carries him on his hip while taking Harry by the hand. They start wandering around parts of the house making sure to stay away from the small dining room. After about ten minutes of searching they find a door with a plaque that reads "Kid Playroom-adults allowed with permission only." They open the door and can't believe the wonderful job Spike did planning the room.

The large room is divided into four areas, and each area has a different wall color and floor covering. The area that they enter the room into has a black super thick plush carpet, with the walls in that area painted in a base coat of white covered with a rainbow of splatters. A sign from the ceiling over a low round table reads "Art Area" and they move in to get a better look. The area is divided off from the rest of the room by long open cabinets that are waist high. The cabinets are filled with varieties of papers; in different textures, colors, and patterns. Supplies of acrylic paints, finger paints, watercolors, crayons, markers, color pencils, charcoal, pastels, sequins, glue, colored glue, glitter, tissue paper, stencils, sponges, and feathers are also on offer in the cabinets. Tacked to the wall in the art section is a cute drawing of a puppy dog with the words "Welcome Home! Love Spike" and they all smile at that.

Harry tugs on Severus' hand, leading him into to the section straight head through the gape in the cabinets. They have to take a small step up because here the floor is covered in a 4" thick blue padding and the walls are painted navy blue. The sign above their heads reads "Electronic Area", which is obvious from the two large flat screen TVs on either wall. There are also two 19" cabinets within this area which are chest high but still help divide the area from the main room. One TV is connected to all the Nintendo game systems; everything from the Game Cube to the very first basic Nintendo system. The other TV is connected to all the Sony game systems; everything from Playstation 2 all the way down to Genesis. The cabinets under the TVs each hold only one of the complete game systems, and all of the accessories; including controllers, floor pads, guns, and even bongos. Each system has fifteen games to go with it. The area also has several bean bag chairs, mini recliners that swivel and two large recliners that also swivel. In the corner is a desk with a super nice computer and large monitor for easy reading. The computer is loaded with tons of educational and learning games along with some creative expression tools that allow art work to be made on the computer. Draco points for Severus to move to the left.

This section looks like it might be Draco's favorite. The floor is a super smooth wood floor that is made for high impact and high traffic areas. The walls are painted a light teal. The sign here reads "Building Area" and once again cabinets are used as room dividers which are waist high. One cabinet is full of wooden blocks of all shapes, sizes, color, textures and even wood type. There is also a basket full of accessories such as small dolls, animal figures, cars, trucks, and planes. Another cabinet is full of all kinds of Legos. The bottom shelves are full with three huge boxes full of basic miscellaneous pieces. Above them are five boxes each full of a different theme sets of Legos; pirates, knights, modern city, space, and the newest explorer. Another cabinet is half full of K'Nex and the other half is full of Flexiblocks, which also work with Lego. The last cabinet is full of jumbo foam blocks, cardboard blocks and other things that could be used to build forts and things. Severus leads the boys on to the last section.

In this section the floor is done in soft sea foam green carpet and the walls are lavender. There is no sign over this area but it could be called the miscellaneous section. Here is where all the toys that don't fit in the other categories are. The cabinets here are waist high but on the walls are shelves that go the ceiling. A wide variety of toys are spread out over the cabinets and shelves. On a table in the corner is an old fashioned train set, the train is connected by magnets and stored below are more track pieces so the boys can change things. The toys that caught their attention were a large selection of stuffed animals, trucks and cars, puzzles, board games, and a dress-up box. There is a folding puppet theater in front of some shelves which contain lots of different hand puppets. Along this wall there is a door with the words "Boys Library" written on it. After glancing at the clock Severus leads the boys into the library.

The library floor has a super thick brown plush carpet and the walls are covered with a wallpaper print of books. In one corner are piles of different shapes of pillows, from small travel neck pillows to large body pillows and micro-fleece blankets. There are also several bean bag chairs throughout the room, a couple of padded rocking chairs, a couple of small recliners and a love seat. There is a table that has several Leapad products on it and behind the table is the whole Leapad library. The rest of the walls are covered in huge book cases filled with books that go up to pre-teen, although there are also books about raising children. The picture books are all waist level or below.

"Boys, it is getting late. I want you each to pick out a book you want me to read to you before bed tonight. That is going to be something we do every night." Severus said as he sets Draco down.

"Sev, you know that at bed time we have our grownup minds, so why do we need a bedtime story?" Harry asks.

"Harry, be quiet. I never got a bedtime story when I was little and I know you didn't either. So-what if we are still adults in our minds, I want the memory of curling up in my dads lap while he reads me a story, sending me off into a happy dreamland!" Draco angrily responded before Severus could make a comment.

"I'm sorry Draco. I wasn't thinking. I want you to pick out both stories tonight." Harry gave Draco a hug before moving over to Severus. Harry found himself yawning, which was spotted by Severus who leans down and picks Harry up. Draco looks around for a few minutes before deciding on 'If you give a mouse a cookie' and 'The Rainbow Fish', then he follows Harry and Severus back into the playroom.

"Daddy Sev, will you hold the books for me? I want to get a stuffed animal to sleep with." Draco smiles up at Severus handing him the books.

Draco quickly spots a puppet of a ferret that he hands up to Harry. After a few moment of digging Draco finds a purple stuffed dragon and clutches it tightly. They walk back to the boys' room, and Severus helps them get changed into their pajamas and to get into bed. He slips off his shoes and climbs between them. Severus starts reading and slowly the boys fall asleep. Not long after, Severus himself falls asleep between them with his arms around each of the boys and their heads resting on his chest.

* * *

Nightmare

By: Eve 6

Blemishing mirror fright, gonna take a bit of a fall tonight

Dreamed that I was underneath a naked woman saying something I can't repeat

Awakened by the runaway noise, suck it up kid, assume battle poise

It's a lonely time for yours truly

I know I don't need to stay awake

In my nightmare I feel so alive

In my dreamscape escapades

I make the grade I save the day

Pull here push me there a little lower little closer to the spot that's bare

That's the toy that fills my void

its apparent I've inherited a demon joy

It's a lonely time for your's truly

I know I don't need to stay awake

In my nightmare I feel so alive

In my dreamscape escapades

I make the grade I save the day

I save the day

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Ex's Attack

Notice: I did not create these characters; I'm just having a little fun. Other warnings and spoiler status is listed in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Buffy and Anya bashing in this chapter, along with some strong language. I have a Yahoo group now for those who want notices when I update. Also I have a poll up about who Severus should be paired with. This way I can see easier pairing is the more popular. Please if you have moment go and fill out the polls. The link is in my profile.

Beta'd by the wonderful LadyNiteRaven.

* * *

Chapter Five: Ex's Attack

Xander woke-up with a smile still on his face. Last night had been wonderful and he couldn't wait for more moments with Spike. Xander threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a dark green t-shirt. He decided to see if the boys were ready for breakfast. Xander went across the hall and opened the boys door and smiled at the picture he saw before him. Draco and Harry were awake and looking at the picture books together while Severus still slept between them. When the boys looked up and saw Xander they quickly put a finger to their lips in a "shh" motion. Xander tiptoed over and carefully lifted each boy out of the bed. Once they were both out of the bed the boys quietly went to wait for him in the hallway. Then he gently helped Severus lay down covering him with a blanket. Xander placed a kiss on Severus forehead before stroking his hair gently. Xander was amazed at the physical changes in Severus, and decided that when he awoke he would ask Severus what had happened to him.

"I see you boys went exploring some last night. I love your Dragon, did you name him yet?" Xander reaches down and picks up Draco who was clutching his toy tightly. It was obvious that Draco was afraid that Xander would take the toy away from him.

"No Daddy Xander, I just found him last night in our playroom. I can keep him right?" Draco asked his lower lip wobbling.

"Draco you can keep it as long as you want and you can bring it any where you want. No one in the house will tease you for having a stuffed animal. I will show you mine later. I have a stuffed dog which has helped keep bad dreams away since I was a year old. My dog's name is Ruff and he still sleeps on my bed even though I'm a grownup. What about you Harry, did you get a stuffed animal?" Xander turns to Harry who was walking quietly beside them. Draco lays his head on Xander's shoulder while sucking on his thumb and clutching his dragon.

"Yes Daddy, Draco found a ferret puppet. His name is Furry. Wanna give him a kiss hello?" Harry holds up the furry brown ferret puppet for Xander to kiss. He leans down and places a kiss a on the ferret's nose.

"Oi! You already found someone else to kiss?" Spike teases as he comes down the hall next to them. Xander laughs and leans over giving Spike a good morning kiss. Draco smiles happily watching his daddies kiss, knowing they love each other. Harry watches them with interest.

"Spike, it is only 8 in the morning, shouldn't all good little vampires be asleep in bed? Not to sound unhappy to see you, but I don't want you to be to tired for patrol." Xander asks Spike as he looks at him with concern.

"Don't worry pet I got plenty of rest. Once Albus told me that there was a good chance the boys would be living here I started changing from vampire hours to hours much closer to humans. Now, how about we go downstairs and feed our hungry little boys. I can hear their stomach growling. Harry, do you want to ride on my back to the kitchen?" Spike leans down so that he is eye to eye with Harry.

"Yes Papa!" Spike and Xander help Harry get settled on to Spike's back, and give Furry to Draco to carry to the kitchen. They all head down stairs smiling as the boys take turns telling them about the two stories Severus had read to them the night before.

Once in the kitchen they set the boys down to sit on the bench of the breakfast nook. Draco hands Harry his stuffed toy while the boys turn to watch their dads cook breakfast.

"I had a great time last time Spike. I know it seems fast but would you consider being my official boyfriend?" Xander asks while removing the friendship bracelet from his wrist. Spike is so surprised that all he can do is nod in agreement.

"I want you to wear this for me. It's a friendship bracelet that my best friend Jessie made for me. I've never taken it off until now." Xander speaks softly his voice cracking on Jessie's name.

"Pet, I would be honored to wear it." Spike tells him and holds out his wrist. Xander quickly slips the bracelet on his wrist. They stare into each others eyes but are brought back to reality due to the sound of clapping. They look over to where they boys are clapping away happily.

"Does this mean you're married now?" ask Draco. Harry nods his head in agreement. Spike and Xander blink in shock.

"No it doesn't boys." Xander finally speaks up. Draco and Harry look crushed with that answer.

"It does mean that we probably will get married someday. If we do get married, as our sons you would be in the wedding." Xander sighs in relief when the smiles appear back on the boys faces.

"Now pets, what does everyone what for breakfast? I can cook almost anything. I've had lots of practice but my specialties are French toast, omelets, and pancakes." Spike tells them after gently pushing Xander into a chair at the breakfast nook. "You just relax Xander and let me take care of all my boys."

Harry and Draco lean together and whisper back and forth for a few moments. Then Draco nods and Harry turns towards Spike. "Papa, we want something I saw in restaurant one time. It's a pancake happy face. My cousin got one but they gave me plain oatmeal. Draco has never ever seen it but he said it sounds good. So, please, that is what we want."

"That sounds good. I'll make four pancake happy faces." Spike begins moving around the kitchen gathering all the ingredients need. Xander and the boys talk about what they would like to do the rest of the day. All of a sudden they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Xander and Spike exchange a look of concern.

"Let me get it, Spike. You stay here with the boys and keep working on breakfast." Xander stands up and heads out to answer the door.

* * *

Xander PoV-

I wonder who could be at the door this early in the morning. I just have a feeling that nothing good is on the other side. I open the door and realize that I was right. Standing on the porch is Anya and Buffy. This is not going to be fun. I step out on to the porch and shut the door behind me.

"Hello girls. Is there something I can do for you this early morning?" I ask frowning at them both. Anya and Buffy look at each other before Anya nods and turns to me.

"Xander, darling I am giving you one last chance to be a good boyfriend and send those children away and move back in with me. Xander those children will just suck your money dry. Not like they can get a job and help you out anymore. Why children aren't made to work I don't understand. Just laziness, I guess. Xander I did not have an orgasm last night and you need to fix that, it's your duty as my boyfriend. So either send the kids back to where ever the hell they came from or let Spike deal with them. Come on lets get home, you need to work on getting my forgiveness." Anya say with confidence that I will obey her.

"Anya, we broke up last night because you are an unfeeling, callous, self-centered, greedy bitch. I would much rather have my last dime go the children then spend anything on you ever again. The boys appreciate even the littlest thing I do for them. All you ever asked me for was 'more'. I never once heard the word 'Thank You' leave your mouth. Besides Anya, I've already found someone else. I've found someone who is a true partner. They don't expect me to do everything or spend lots of money. They don't treat me like I am stupid, and they care for the boys immensely and have gone out of their way to show it." I finished saying, feeling confident. Even if things go badly with Buffy and Anya there are people in the house who care deeply for me.

"Xander, you must be joking. Who is this hussy that stole you from me? You are mine!" Anya whines.

"Anya, if you must know, it's Spike. We are made for each other. I never should have dated you but I was too scared about falling in love with a man. Spike is perfect for me and my boys love him. They are already calling him Papa. He remodeled this house especially for the boys. He spent his own money to make the perfect family home. Anya we are over. We were over last night. I never cheated on you so don't even try to become the victim. The only victims are those poor little boys inside. Anya, I know you cheated on me several times with local business men and that is how you got some of your clothes. You are nothing more than hooker! I will not have you around my boys anymore. I will have Severus put up wards later to prevent you from stepping foot on the property ever again. So good bye Anya, hope you have a nice life and pray you never have a guy treat you in the same way you treated me." I finish glaring at her. She growls in anger and storms off down the porch and out of sight. I take a deep breath and turn towards Buffy. "How I can help you Buffy?"

"Xander, what the hell is wrong with you? I can believe you're a fucking faggot! What is going on in this town, first Willow becomes a dyke and now you're telling me you're a fag! Not only are you a fag but you are with Spike, the evil undead. Have you forgotten that Vampires are the enemy? We stake them with wooden stakes not your cock! Have you been sneaking around having sex with fledges in the graveyard? You are disgusting Xander! There is no way a sicko like you should be allowed to raise children! Spike and you probably want the boys so you can use them in your sexual games. Well I won't allow it, I am the protector of the innocent, and it's my sacred duty. I am taking the boys with me right now and turning them over to the state. They will be better in a foster home that a house full of fags. I bet that Severus fellow is a fag too." I am so hurt from her words that I am frozen for a moment. Quickly, I move to block her from entering the house.

"Buffy, what is wrong with you! I've done nothing but help and support you over the years. Granted, I gave Angel and you problems when you dated but I was jealous. My best friend was turned into a vampire the night I met you and I staked him. Yet, here you were getting to keep your vampire. It did not seem fair to me then, but that was years ago and everyone matures. At least they are supposed to. I have already talked to Angel to settle things between us and he forgave me. And as to the boys, you never ever threaten to take them away again." I glare at her in anger.

"Xander you never did a damn thing to help me. All you did was get in my way and I had to rescue you. Now I understand why you're not a real man, you are nothing but a sissy. Now get out of my way so that I can stake Spike and rescue those boys from being molested by you. I can only imagine what you've already done to those poor things. Now move the hell out of my way before I make you!" growls Buffy. Before I can say anything the door opens and Severus is standing there incredibly intimidating in all black.

"Hello there Ms.Summers. I have heard what you dare say to a supposed friend of yours. You are a parasite that feeds off anything it can sink its teeth into. You are never going to threaten my godson and his friend again. Now goodbye!" the disdain he has for her dripping from each word. Severus pulls out his wand chants softly. Suddenly, Buffy is picked up by the back of her shirt and carried by an invisible force off of the property. He quickly does another spell. As Buffy tries to come back on the property she is stopped by an invisible wall that she tries repeatedly to break through.

"Fine, I may not be able to get the boys right now, but I'm going to social services to tell them what you sick fags are doing to two innocent four year old boys. I will make sure that you never see those boys again and I'll make sure that when they interview Spike they do it in a room with lots of sun. See ya later, sissy boys!" Buffy gets into her car and peels away.

Severus takes my arm and leads me back into the house. I walk directly into Spike who maneuvers me over to the couch. He pulls me on to his lap and rests my head on his shoulder using his other hand to rub my back. Severus leaves and then comes back into the room with a cup of tea. Severus hands me the tea and then sits down next to us. I start crying due to the loss of a once good friendship and the fear of losing the boys.

"Don't let that silly bird bother you, Xanpet. I know the paperwork is all in order and social services is fine with the boys being here. The adoptions have already gone through. The only way for the boys to be removed is for social services to find signs of abuse. We know they won't find them because they boys have not been abused. I'll also call Giles later and maybe he can straighten Buffy out. I wanted to invite him to dinner in a few days anyway. I think a nice dinner with Giles, Dawn, Tara, and Willow would be a great welcome to the family event for Severus and the boys. So, darling, try not to focus on Buffy and her hateful speech. Instead focus on all the good things that are happening around you." Spike leans over and kisses my cheek. My tears slowly dry up. "Now where did those boys get to?"

Just as the words leave his mouth Draco and Harry come into the room carrying a large piece of paper.

"We are right here Papa Spike." They walk over and give me a large piece of paper. "Daddy Xander, we made you a picture. We love you and think that girl is a stupid head!" Severus, Spike and I look down at the picture. It's is a colorful collage of stickers, glitter, and marker drawn shapes. I smile at the lipstick marks and hand prints.

"Thank you, boys! This is the best pictuere I have ever gotten. This will go on our refrigerator." I hug them both tightly and place kisses on their foreheads.

"Okay boys time to go get dressed. We are going shopping for food, clothes and if you behave you will each get a toy," says Severus.

"Daddy, can Papa come with us?" Harry asks me and Draco nods his head

"I'm sorry boys but Spike has to stay here until it is dark." I hate having to them bad news.

"Actually, Albus gave me something for just this situation. "Severus reaches into his pocket and removes a large ring. "Put this on Spike."

Spike stares at the ring so long that Harry reached over and taking the ring before pushing it on Spike's finger.

"I thought Angel destroyed the only Gem of Amara?" I ask, stunned at what this ring could mean to my family.

"Angel did destroy the Gem of Amara. This is a ring that Merlin made for a vampire friend of his. It is similar to the Gem of Amara except it does not make the wearer invincible. It just allows a vampire to be in the sun without turning to dust." Severus explains.

Spike finally becomes unfrozen with a huge grin on his face. "Let's hurry up then! Everyone go get dressed so we can start our day of shopping!"

* * *

I feel these are some songs Xander could be singing to Buffy and Anya. Maybe I should have Xander call a radio show and dedicate the songs to them.

Points of Authority

By: Linkin' Park

forfeit the game before somebody else

takes you out of the frame puts your name to shame

cover up your face/you can't run the race

the pace is too fast/you just won't last

you love the way i look at you

while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through

you take away if i give in

my life

my pride is broken

you like to think you're never wrong

you want to act like your someone

you want someone to hurt like you

you want to share what you've been through

(you live what you learn)

you love the things i say i'll do-

the way i'll hurt myself just to get back at you

you take away when i give in

my life

my pride is broken

you like to think you're never wrong

you want to act like your someone

you want someone to hurt like you

you want to share what you've been through

(you live what you learn)

* * *

A Place For My Head

By: Linkin' Park

i watch how the

moon sits in the sky/in the dark night

shining with the light from the sun

the sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming

the moon's gonna owe it one

it makes me think of how you act to me/you do

favors and then rapidly/you just

turn around and start asking me/about

things that you want back from me  
i'm sick of the tension/sick of the hunger

sick of you acting like i owe you this

find another place/to feed your greed-

while i find a place to rest

i want to be in another place

i hate when you say you don't understand

(you'll see it's not meant to be)

i want to be in the energy, not with the enemy

a place for my head

maybe someday i'll be just like you/and

step on people like you do and

run away the people i thought i knew

i remember back then who you were

you used to be calm/used to be strong

used to be generous/but you should've known

that you'd

wear out your welcome/now you see

how quiet it is/all alone/i'm so

sick of the tension/sick of the hunger

sick of you acting like i owe you this

find another place/to feed your greed-

while i find a place to rest

you try to take the best of me

go away

you try to take the best of me

GO AWAY

* * *

End Chapter 5

Please review, that's what feeds the author.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Trip

Notice: I did not create these characters; I'm just having a little fun. Other warnings and spoiler status is listed in the first chapter.

Author's Note: I've changed the ending of chapter 5 because of how I wanted to start this chapter. The re-write starts after Buffy leaves. This chapter will be done in the PoV's of little Draco and Harry. I'm doing their thought in the cartoon Rugrats show. They think more clearly then they speak. They also can understand each other when adults can't.

This story will be updated weekly on Mondays from now on.

Beta'd by the wonderful LadyNiteRaven

* * *

Chapter 6: Shopping Trip

Draco's PoV-

Daddy Xander was really sad after that mean girl yelled at him. I'm not sure about all that she said but I understood that she was threatening to send Harry and me away. She thinks Daddy Xander is bad because he kisses Papa Spike. I think she is a big stupid head! While Papa Spike and Daddy Sev comfort Daddy Xander I grab Harry's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Let's make Daddy Xander happy again. I think we should make him something that shows we still love him," I tell Harry while still pulling him along to our playroom.

"Yes, good idea. I wish that mean Buffy had her hair turns an icky green and gets a big zit on her nose." said Harry stomping his foot in anger.

All of a sudden we heard a voice whisper. "wish granted little ones. Take care of Spike and Xander for me." There was a bright light and then nothing.

Harry and I look at each other shrugging. We head to the art table. We work quickly making Daddy Xander a big picture. We added stickers and lots of glitter.

"Draco, can you write? Cause I can't," Harry asks me, looking worried.

"No, I can't write either. I know! I saw my mommy do something one time that can work for us." I run to my room and come back with a tube of lipstick.  
"I saved this so I could remember my mommy. You put this stuff on your lips and then kiss the paper. It is like writing 'I Love You' but with your lips." I apply he lipstick to Harry and he applies it to me. We both lean down and kiss the picture.

"How are we going to sign our names?"

"I'll show you, Harry." I walk over to the supply the cabinet and remove a large stamp pad. I bring it to the table. "We can use this paint to leave a picture of our hands. I saw on a muggle show that nobody has the same hands. Policemen use the paint for bad guys who are to dumb to write their names."

Harry nods and we help each other cover our hands before pressing them down on the picture. We both hurry to wash our hands and face. Just as we are going back to the grownups carrying the picture we hear Papa Spike call for us.

"We are right here Papa Spike." I tell him. "Daddy Xander, we made you a picture. We love you and think that girl is a stupid head!" Harry and I hand over the picture. All the Daddies smile at the picture. Daddy Xander quickly gives Harry and me a big hug.

"Thank you, boys! This is the best picture I have ever gotten. This will go on our refrigerator." Daddy Xander gives each of us a big hug and kiss.

"Okay boys time to go get dressed. We are going shopping for food, clothes and if you behave you will each get a toy." says Severus.

"Daddy, can Papa come with us?" Harry asks me and Draco nods his head

"I'm sorry boys but Spike has to stay here until it is dark." I hate having to them bad news.

"Actually, Albus gave me something for just this situation. "Severus reaches into his pocket and removes a large ring. "Put this on Spike."

Spike stares at the ring so long that Harry reached over and taking the ring before pushing it on Spike's finger.

"I thought Angel destroyed the only Gem of Amara?" I ask, stunned at what this ring could mean to my family.

"Angel did destroy the Gem of Amara. This is a ring that Merlin made for a vampire friend of his. It is similar to the Gem of Amara except it does not make the wearer invincible. It just allows a vampire to be in the sun without turning to dust." Severus explains.

Spike finally becomes unfrozen with a huge grin on his face. "Let's hurry up then! Everyone go get dressed so we can start our day of shopping!"

Harry and I race upstairs and I pick out our clothes. Harry does not know how to make clothes look good. I decided to dress us up like twins. We both are wearing blue jeans and a "Yu-gi-oh" top that has a picture of a blue eyes white dragon. Harry helps me tie my shoes, he's really good at that and I just can't seem to do it. We smile at each other. I decide to leave my stuffed dragon home and Harry does the same with his ferret. We hurry downstairs. The grownups smile seeing us dressed like twins. I raise my arms for Papa Spike to carry me and Harry does the same with Daddy Xander.

They carry us out to the big green SUV. We are buckled into booster seats since we are both too tiny to go without them. Papa Spike drives the SUV, so happy that he gets to drive a car without tinted windows in the day time without worrying about turning to ash. Harry and I stare out the windows taking in the scenery of our new home. Daddy Xander argues for a few minutes with Papa Spike about who gets to pick the music. Daddy Severus just sits in the way back reading a potions book. Daddy Xander finally wins and turns the radio to something called country music. After a few minutes a really happy song comes on the radio and Daddy Xander start singing along. Harry and I decided to sing with him even though we don't know the lyrics.

"Days Dance… live… chains… Dance"

Papa Spike and Daddy Sev were laughing at the three of us but when the song ends they clap loudly. We all sing along to the next song and continue singing until the car pull into parking lot of the giant super store. We get unbuckled while Daddy Sev pushes two carts over to the car.

"I want Daddy Xander's!" shouts Harry.

"I want Papa Spike!" I shout right after him. They smile at each other and lift us out of the car to the front of the carts. Daddy Sev has a clipboard with a big list on it.

"Remember if you both behave then you get to pick out new toy." says Daddy Sev. As Papa Spike pushes the cart I put my hands on top of his. He smiles at me as we enter the store.

* * *

Harry's PoV-

I smile at my new Daddy Xander as he pushes the cart the through the giant store. I am so happy with my new family. I can't believe that mean girl is threatening to take it away from me. I don't want to go back to the Dursley's home. They hated me, made me live in cupboard, called me freak, and made me do all the chores which should have been done by grownups. I really hated the punishments. I feel scared just thinking about it.

"Harry, son is everything okay?" Daddy Xander stopped pushing the cart and is looking at me worried.

"I'm okay Daddy, just some bad thoughts."

"Alright, why don't you start thinking about what toy you'll want for a reward." says Daddy Xander.

I watch my new Daddies fill the cart with all kinds of yummy fruits and veggies. I don't understand kids who don't like fresh fruits and vegetables. I see Draco wrinkle his nose at an item in the cart and giggle. Daddy Xander hears and the giggle and stalks towards me. He lifts up my shirts and blows raspberries on my stomach. I let out a shriek of laughter. The rest of my family just shakes their heads watching us be silly. The shopping continues with my Daddies giving Draco and me items to drop into our carts. Yay, we are almost done food shopping! Daddy Xander tells us that food will be delivered later so that we can still go clothes and toy shopping. Daddy Sev lifts us out of the carts. I quickly walk over to Daddy Xander and hold on to his pant leg. This store is really big and I don't want to lose my family. I see Draco is holding on to Papa Spike's pants too.

"Why don't Spike and you take the boys to the clothing department and get started. I'll meet you there once the food is paid for and the delivery time set." Says Daddy Sev. My Daddy Xander and Papa Spike nod in agreement. We all start walking towards the boys clothes.

"Okay why don't Draco and you wander around and find clothes you like. I'll follow Draco with a cart and Xander can follow Harry with a cart too." says Papa Spike. Draco and I spread out searching for clothes. I found a couple pairs of shorts in green and black and hand them off to Daddy Xander to put in the cart. I pick up a pair of black jeans just like Papa Spike. I can see Daddy Xander chuckling when I hand them to him. I'm not sure what is funny about wanting to be just like Papa Spike, he is really neat and tough. No body would hurt Papa Spike. I pick up t-shirts in every color they have and if I jump I can put them in the cart myself.

"Wow, Harry you're getting to be so big already!" Daddy Xander leans down and gives me a big hug. I hug him back happy that he thinks I'm getting bigger. Everyone else always tells me I'm small.

I go back to shopping and finding lots of neat shirts. Somehow I end up in the girls clothing area and I'm about to turn around when I spot it. The most perfect dark purple and green satin short sleeve nightgown. I can't reach it and Daddy Xander isn't behind me right now. Then I spot a mommy and I'll just ask her for help.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I want that nightgown but I can't reach it. Could you please hand it to me?"

"That is a very pretty night gown. Is it for your sister?"

"No, I want to wear it."

"Boys don't wear girl clothes. The only boys that wear girl's clothes are sissy boys or very bad boys. Where are your parents so I can tell them what you tried to do." she says in a high pitched mean voice. I want to cry because I really wanted that night gown and now she says I'm bad for wanting it.

"DADDY! PAPA! "In a moment Daddy Xander, Daddy Sev, and Papa Spike with Draco are at my side. I'm trying hard not to cry. "Daddy Xander, this lady says I'm bad because I wanted that pretty nightgown. I'm sorry Daddy Xander; I was not trying to be a bad boy." I hug his legs.

"Oh, Xander Harris. I should have know that you were related to another sissy perv boy. I can't believe someone woman was desperate enough to be a mother that she would have your child." the mean mommy seems to know Daddy Xander.

"Your mean! Daddy Xander didn't need a mommy to become our Daddy! He has Papa Spike and Daddy Sev!" Draco tells the lady before sticking his tongue out at her. I stick mine out at her too. But for some reason I notice all my Daddies and Papa turn red in the face.

"That is so gross! No wonder the boy think it's okay for him to wear girl clothes. I can't believe that there was someone who would leave sick people like you in charge of young boys. If I were you I would take a hair brush to both boys to teach them not to wear girl's clothes and to treat all grownups with respect." She picks up a little girls dress and turns to walk away. "By the way Harris, I'm going to file a report once I leave here. No child should be in your homosexual hands. I'm sure the boys will be straightened out with bit of firm hand and belt."

I hear what she says and start crying really hard. Draco start crying too. "I'm sorry Daddy Xander. I'm sorry. I won't ask to wear the night gown ever again. I'm sorry please don't hit me. Please don't hit me. Please don't hit me." I curl up into a ball and start rocking back and forth. I remember all the times that my Uncle would hit me for being a freak and it sounds like that woman thinks I'm even worse than a freak. I don't think I could handle that punishment then. I sense Daddy Xander sink to the ground next to me and he pulls me onto his lap. He slowly starts rubbing my back.

"Harry, don't listen to that woman. She is a dummy and always has been a dummy. I went to school with her and she did really bad in all the classes. Her name is Bambi and she hung-out with a really mean crowd in school. She liked to make fun of other people because it made her feel better. That's what she was doing today, sweetie. She was probably having a bad day and so to make herself feel better she made fun of you. And Harry darling, believe me when I tell you this, no one in the house will ever hit you. Never ever will you be hurt like that again." Daddy Xander hugs me tightly before placing a kiss on my cheek. "Now I personally think that night gown is very pretty. Do you still want it?"

"Harry, pick me one too!" Draco says from Papa Spike's arms. "I want White and Pink nightgown."

I slowly nod my head yes. Daddy Xander picks me up in his arms and carries me over to the nightgowns. I pick out the purple and green one I wanted in the first place. Then I pick out Draco's white and pink nightgown and place them both in the cart.

"Daddy, I don't want to get anymore clothes today. Can we just go get a toy?" I let out a little yawn. Both Daddies and Papa agree that we can go to the toy area now. I stay in my Daddy Xander's arms and Draco stays in Papa Spike's arms.

Once in the toy area we wonder up and down the aisle for a little while before making up our minds. Draco decides on a build-your-own-mini-bear kit, along with several outfits to change it into. Draco has told me that now that he can have stuffed animals he wants to collect all different kinds. I decide on a stuffed bear cub that I can feed bottles of water, spoon feed it food, and change its diaper. I pick the panda bear over the polar bear. I yawn again.

"Severus, here are the keys why don't Spike and you take the boys out to the car while I pay for the clothes and toys." Daddy Xander hands me over to Daddy Sev. We walk out of the store and into the van. Quickly we both get buckled in. I try to stay awake until Daddy Xander gets back but I'm too tired. I fall asleep in minutes of getting in my car seat.

Once Xander is back in the car they drive off heading home, making one last stop thru at a drive-up window for lunch. At home they all eat before unpacking. Then the rest of the afternoon is spent just relaxing. Spike helps with Draco's build a bear, and Xander helps put the batteries in Harry's new stuffed Panda Bear. Severus spends most of the afternoon making a special spaghetti sauce. Dinner is wonderful at they all heap the compliments on Severus who ends up blushing. After Dinner, Xander helps the boys to their bath and bedtime story even though by then they are normal age thinking. Spike slips off to do something else. Severus decides to go work out in the gym. Overall the night ends pretty typical. Except for a little later in Xander's room, but a silence spell keeps that a secret.

* * *

Some Days You Gotta Dance

Written by: Troy Johnson and Marshall Morgan

Sung by: Dixie Chicks

It was about five til five on Friday

We were all getting ready to go

And the boss man started screaming

and his veins began to show

He said you and you come with me

cause you're gonna have to stay

My heart was thumping I was jumping

I had to get away

Some days you gotta dance

Live it up when you get the chance

Cause when the world doesn't make no sense

And you're feeling just a little too tense

Gotta loosen up those chains and dance

Well I was talking with my baby

over a small glass of tea

He asked the loaded question

He said how do you feel about me

My mind was racin' I was pacin'

but the words just wouldn't come

And there was only one thing

left to do I feel it comin' on

Some days you gotta dance

Live it up when you get the chance

Cause when the world doesn't make no sense

And you're feeling just a little too tense

Gotta loosen up those chains and dance

(repeat above 2x)

You gotta loosen up those chains and dance

Come on and loosen up those chains and dance

* * *

End Chapter 6

Please review and leave feedback.


	7. Chapter 7: Intimate Moments Between Spik...

Notice: I did not create these characters; I'm just having a little fun. Other warnings and spoiler status is listed in the first chapter.

Author's Note: During this chapter Spike and Xander use a variety of adult toys. I got the toy ideas mainly from two shopping sites on the web. If anyone is interested in the address to the site just let me know. They have a great selection of toys for males, females and couples along with sexy clothing. The clothing for Spike I got from a great shop that has wonderful lingerie, swimsuits, costumes and they are reasonable prices for the most part. They are always having sales with sexy, beautiful items under $20 dollars. They only have female lingerie. But let me know if you would like their website too. And no I don't get anything for sending people to these sites, I just love them!

Warning: This chapter will have graphic sexual acts between two males. There will be mention of adult sex toys. Also, there will be a small amount of cross-dressing. But the post at is edited.

This story will be updated weekly on Mondays from now on.

Beta'd by the wonderful LadyNiteRaven

* * *

Chapter 7: Intimate Adult Activity Between Spike/Xander

Spike waited until Xander went into the boys room to get them ready for bed and then slipped into Xander's bedroom. He quickly changes the sheets to black cotton sheets that were made from the softest cotton one can buy. Spike decided against silk or satin sheets due to slippery factor. Since it was Spike's first true time with a male he wanted everything to be perfect. He stripped the bed until only pillows and the bottom sheet were on it. Spike then went around placing vanilla and chocolate candles on every surface in the room before lighting them. He covered the nightstands with black and red silk. He turned on the battery operated massage oil heater filled with water. It would be helpful in making lube body temperature since he couldn't do it himself. He sets a bag from the local upscale adult toy store on the bed and starts removing items placing on them on both nightstands. Spike knew from snooping that Xander had a huge box of toys, those toys had been used with Anya, and he wanted fresh toys for their relationship. Luckily, since making up with his Sire, Spike was able to access several of his large bank accounts. This allowed him to spend a lot of money buying the perfect toys for them.

* * *

The missing part of this chapter has major adult content. It is posted at my yahoo group for those old enough to read it.

* * *

"Pet, aren't you going to un-cuff me?"

"No, I want to make sure you'll still be in my bed come morning. Plus this way I know you won't strangle me in post orgasmic bliss."

"Pet, what are you talking about?" He looks at me worried.

"Never mind Spike, it's a long story. I love you!" I lean up and kiss him tenderly.

"I love you, my Xanpet." He kisses me back just as tenderly. I soon drift off to sleep against my beautiful, sexy vampire.

End Chapter 7

Please review and leave feedback. Be gentle this is my first time writing a sex/smut scene. Below are the songs for this chapter.

* * *

I can see Xander using this song to express his feelings to Spike. It talks about trusting in their love over everything else and how intense his feelings for Spike our.

The Dolphin's Cry

Written by: Edward Kowalczyk

Sung by: Live

the way you're bathed in light

reminds me of the night

g-d laid me down into your rose garden of trust

and I was swept away

with nothin' left to say

some helpless fool

yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace

you're all I need to find

so when the time is right

come to me sweetly, come to me

come to me

love will lead us, alright

love will lead us, she will lead us

can you hear the dolphin's cry?

see the road rise up to meet us

it's in the air we breathe tonight

love will lead us, she will lead us

oh yeah, we meet again

it's like we never left

time in between was just a dream

did we leave this place?

this crazy fog surrounds me

your wrap your legs around me

all I can do to try and breathe

let me breathe so that I

so we can go together!

love will lead us, alright

love will lead us, she will lead us

can you hear the dolphin's cry?

see the road rise up to meet us

it's in the air we breathe tonight

love will lead us, she will lead us

life is like a shooting star

it don't matter who you are

if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time

we are lost â€˜til we are found

the phoenix rises up from the ground

and all these wars are over

over

over

singin' la da da, da da da

over

come to me

come to me

yeah la da da, da da da

come to me

* * *

I picked this song because it sounds like something Spike would say to Xander, if he wasn't so bad at poetry. I believe the song expresses how special Spike feels to have Xander's love. Not only can the heat metaphors be taken literal since Xander has a much higher body temperature but also metaphorical in thawing the heart that Spike keeps trying to hide to prevent it from being broken again.

Meltdown

Written by: Edward Kowalczyk

Sung by: Live

like himaalan cold winter

these jaws of kali yuga

yeah it's a crazy kind of cold

a lifeless slumber in a stranglehold

yeah Tibet, she can't even touch this

I'd rather freeze in her forests

we're in a spiritual winer

and I long for the one who is

Fire!

amongst the dreamers

you are in my heart

like the sun on the icecaps

my only friend in the prison

the long lost meaning to the story, story

the divine and ancient wisdom

how could it be that you've graced my night?

like a pardon from the governor

like a transplant from the donor

like a gift from the one who is

Fire!

amongst the dreamers

you are in my heart

Fire!

amongst the dreamers

you are in my heart

in a place where everything dies

it's you I follow

see by the fire

of my darlin', yeah!

Fire!

amongst the dreamers

you are, you are

in my heart

like a pardon from the governor

like a transplant from the donor

like a kiss, like a kiss

from my darlin'

yeah!


	8. Chapter 8

Notice: I did not create these characters; 'm just having a little fun. Other warnings and spoiler status is listed in the first chapter.

Author's Note (sorry it's so long this time): This chapter is going to be light and fluffy with Xander taking the boys to their first day of preschool. The description of the Waldorf School comes from what I've seen at my local one and what I learned from baby-sitting a child who attended such a school. This chapter is not as long as some but I'm hoping to have Chapter 9 out sometimes this week. A new thing I started at the end of the chapter are diary entries from either Draco or Harry. Let's say the diary used will magically write down what they say and is used before they get their adult minds back at night. This will be something that is at the end of the chapters from now on.

The poll results are in and the pairing will be Spike/Xander/Severus. I know some of you concerned saying they are too young for Severus but remember that Spike is really around 120 years old. Xander maybe young in age but he has an old soul with all that he has been through on the Hellmouth.

In Chapter 10 will be when Angel and his group show up to inform the Scoobies about the upcoming Big Bad. The pairings for LA group are looking like Angel/Doyle, Wesley/Gunn, and Cordelia/Fred. Once they come to Sunnydale a couple of them may turn into threesomes due to a prophecy I'm thinking of applying to this story. If anyone is really good at writing Poetry or Prophecy's please approach me cause that is not my area of expertise.

As sappy and silly as it seems, I'm going to dedicate the chapter that I write to other fan fic authors. This is as a thank you for those who have inspired me to starting or simply given me hours of pleasure reading their stories. So without further ado:

This chapter is dedicated the author KaliDiah who writes the wonderful story Draco Malfoy & the House of Seraphim on It is crossover between Angel/BtVS/Harry Potter with slash elements. The main characters so far are Angel, Spike, and Draco. There is even Buffy and Dumbledore bashing, yay! There is smut but the important thing is that there is super well developed plot. I re-read the story today to help get me in the mood for writing this chapter. If you have yet to read her story please go do so, you won't be disappointed.

One last note before I let you read the chapter, I will now include a short preview of the next chapter at the end of each chapter from now on.

This story will be updated weekly on Mondays from now on unless I get a creative block or get the chapter to my beta's late.

Beta'd by the wonderful LadyNiteRaven.

* * *

Chapter 8: Runs With Scissors and Plays Well With Others

Xander finished packing a Scooby-Doo lunch box and set it over on the table by the door. He smiled as he started on the second lunch box, a Spiderman picture on the front. The boys had been with him for two weeks now and today was their first day of Preschool. At first Xander thought it was cruel to make them go through school again but one night both boys reminded him that this would be a difference experience because it would be non-magical. Well, they were all hoping a non-magical school would work but Spike had already looked into a second option. In seemed Sunnydale also had a private school that was attended by the children of local witches and peaceful demons. However everyone was in agreement that to give Harry and Draco a full normal childhood they should give a regular preschool a chance. And so here Xander was working on making the boys their lunches while Severus got them dressed. Spike had cooked them all breakfast before going back to bed. Xander smirked, knowing the reason Spike had to go back to bed was from Xander keeping him on edge most of night before finally allowing him release.

Today was also Xander's first day back at work since picking up the boys. The cover story of how the boys came to live with him was close to the truth. Xander told his boss that is much older sister had died in a horrible car accident with her husband leaving Xander to raise their son. It was explained that by a strange coincidence there was another couple who died in that car and the boy's last living relative happened to be Xander's roommate. After hearing this, his boss gave Xander two weeks off with pay for bereavement. His boss also gave him the name of the preschool that a few of the other workers with kids used. After meeting with the teacher and checking the school out with Severus, who also performed a few magical tests, it was given the okay.

The boys came bouncing into the room both laughing and talking to each other in a private language. The boys had started using a private language to speak to each other just a couple of days before, which no one else could translate. From what Xander could tell, the boys were acting like twins even though they weren't even related. Draco giggled at something Harry said while clutching his stuffed dragon. Ever since he had picked the dragon out, Draco never let it out of his sight. Harry also had a security item but it wasn't a stuffed animal. Xander had found a Scooby-Doo t-shirt, and Severus shrank it to Harry's size. Ever since then, Harry wanted to wear that t-shirt all the time. Harry told Xander that it made him a true American boy. So of course Harry was wearing the t-shirt today for his first day of American preschool.

"Alright boys your lunches are packed. Let's hit the road. Here is your lunch Draco, in the Spiderman lunch box and Harry yours is the Scooby-Doo lunch box." Xander handed the lunch boxes off to both boys after grabbing is brown paper bag lunch. Although even his paper bag was no longer plain. When the boys saw what their Daddy Xander used for the lunch they decided it was boring and needed to be fixed. One morning before anyone else awoke the boys sneaked downstairs each carrying a bag of art supplies. The boys then proceeded to decorate all of the brown paper lunch bags they could find. Xander's lunch bag that day was covered in doggy stickers along with swirls of greens and blues. Xander herded the boys outside to his little car and quickly buckled them into their booster seats. He got in the drivers seat and put his lunch on the seat next to him before turning to look at the boys.

"We got everything, right?" Both boys nodded okay. Xander started the car and off they went. As he was driving he could see that the boys were starting to get a little nervous. So, Xander turned on his stereo to play a very happy, silly song. Sure enough, the boys quickly started moving to the music and attempting to sing along. By the time the song had finished its second play through they arrived at the preschool. Xander quickly unbuckled the boys. He first set Harry next to the car. Harry stood there clutching his lunch box to his chest and started getting scared again while looking at the building. Next Xander lifted Draco out of the car but Draco wouldn't let Xander put him on the ground and looked ready to cry. "Alright, calm down. I'll carry you inside. Harry, do you want to walk or ride on my back?"

"Walk!" Harry said in a very quiet voice.

"Okay, let's go then." Xander walked toward the school holding Draco on his right hip and carrying the lunch box in the other hand. Harry was walking but he was also holding on tightly to Xander's belt loop. "Harry go press that big blue button please."

Harry looked at his Daddy Xander before slowly moving over and pressing the button. He quickly ran back to Xander's side. The automatic doors opened and the trio entered the lobby of the large preschool. Actually the school went from infant care to Kindergarten. It was connected with the local Waldorf School. While it didn't follow the Waldorf curriculum completely, for those students who did go on to it the transition was made smoother. The Waldorf school focus is more on nature and the arts instead of the typical public school curriculum. While the kids were taught everything they needed, it was done in a more relaxed atmosphere and with different approaches. Instead of doing worksheet after worksheet they might use blocks, beads, or other objects to teach the same basics.

They were also taught knitting, French, German, Spanish, and a musical instrument. Even the music lessons were a bit different because there was more variety in the instruments to choose from. Instead of just the basics of a marching band there are violins, cellos, oboes, African drums and rhythmic instruments, and guitar. There were also lessons in gardening. Physical activities included dancing and games that were played by children in other countries.

At the Waldorf school in Sunnydale the teacher who taught the students the first year would teach them through all the years, along with all of the same students always being in the class. Xander, Spike and Severus hadn't decided yet if they were sending to boys to public school or the Waldorf school when it came time for elementary school. As the doors shut behind them there was a soft bell sound. A woman came to the front desk having heard that sound.

"Oh, welcome! I'm Miss Lydia, the school secretary and nurse. I'm who you need to see if you get any owies. You boys must be Draco and Harry. Your cousin, Xander told us so much about you."

"Daddy, he's Daddy Xander not Cousin Xander!" Interrupted Draco, shooting the lady a Malfoy glare.

"I'm sorry, Daddy Xander told us so much about you boys. We are all looking forward to you joining us here. Let me show you where your lunch boxes go." She was only momentarily startled by Draco's outburst but quickly feel back into the script used on new students. Xander kissed the top of Draco's forehead which gained him a smile from Draco and put the boy in a better mood.

"I want down Daddy Xan. I want to walk like you." Draco said, after straitening his shoulders and trying to look grown-up. Xander just smiled and set him down on the ground next to Harry. He handed the lunch box off to Draco. It was then that Xander wished he'd remembered the camera. Draco made such a cute image standing there clutching his stuffed dragon in one arm and his lunch box in the other while mimicking a pose he'd seen Severus do. Xander gently nudged to the boys to follow Miss Lydia.

"This will be your classroom. Your teachers are Miss Susie and Mr. Kyle. Your lunch boxes go in these cubbies right outside the door. This one is yours, Draco, and this one is your, Harry. See your names are right here. When it gets colder this will be where your jackets go too. Now let's go inside so you can meet your teachers." She opened the door and went inside. Both boys quickly ran over to Xander after putting their lunch box down. Each boy clung to one of his legs as the made their way into the class room. "Mr. Kyle the new students are here. I have to get back to the front desk but Mr. Kyle will help you now."

A tall young man with dark brown hair and green eyes came out from the art closet. "Hello I'm Mr. Kyle and you..." He stopped talking when his eyes landed on Xander. "You are Xander Harris! I didn't know you got married. I kinda always thought… Well never mind."

Xander stared at Mr. Kyle for a few moments before he recognized him as being one of the guys who was with Xander during that whole hyena incident. "Oh, hey Kyle. I'm not married. It's a long story, but Harry is my cousin's son, while Draco is my roommate's cousin's son. And as for being gay you were right. My roommate is more than that, but that's at discussion for another time. Anyway, this is Harry who is wearing his favorite t-shirt and Draco, who will rarely let go of the dragon in his hand." Xander put a hand on each of the boy's heads as he spoke about them. He glanced up at the clock and then kneeled down. "Can I get a hug good-bye? I need to get to work. I know your going to have a wonderful day. I went to school with Mr. Kyle and he was a lot of fun. And remember Daddy Severus and Papa Spike are only a few minutes away if you get super scared, okay?" Both boys nodded and gave Xander a tight hug good-bye.

"Boys, why don't you come over here with me and I can show you what the first fun project of the day is while we wait for the other kids to get here." Mr. Kyle worked on distracting the boys allowing Xander to slip out.

* * *

Draco's Diary-

Today was my first day of school in America. I wasn't scared because I got to bring my dragon who would protect me. Plus, Harry was there with me to help with any trouble. Me and Harry now have a special talk that only we know. School was actually neat because our teacher went to school with Daddy Xander. And nobody who knows Daddy Xander can be bad, except those mean two mean women. At school today we each got to paint a plate, bowl, and mug. They are going to be put in something called a Kiln and we will get them back next week. Harry and I decided that since we got to make three things and have three daddies or papas then will give one to each of them. I made my mug for Papa Spike because he drinks blood in a mug. The bowl is for Daddy Xander because he like cereal when watching cartoons. I think maybe Daddy Severus can use the plate to hold potions stuff. I know they are going to like how I decorated them. We also learned to play a new game outside that kids in a far away country play. I'm going to teach Papa Spike after Dinner. The only part of school I didn't like was nap time. I'm a big boy and don't need naps but they said I had too. Oh well, at least my dragon got to rest too. I hear Daddy Xander getting home. Bye-

End Chapter 8

* * *

I know that is has been said on the show that Xander listens to country music when his depressed but maybe he also listens when he is happy. It is less embarrassing to say you only listen to it when your depressed then you listen to it all the time. I also think that Xander would be limiting what music the boys listen to and country music rarely has bad words or overt sexual content. I could see playing these songs since the boys were nervous about going to a muggle preschool.

Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

Written by: Kristyn Osborn and Jason Deere

Sung By: SheDaisy

Ever been misunderstood, misused or misled

Ever knocked on the sky and had it fall on your head

Well don't worry 'bout it, don't worry

Ever lost your luggage, your marbles, your house

Or found yourself in bed with Uncle Sam or Mickey Mouse

Ever been accused of murder on Music Row

Or caught in morning traffic when you really gotta go-

Oh no!

Chorus:

Life is funny, life's a mess

Sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing

Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it

Life is sticky, life can bruise

Sometimes you win sometimes you're losing

No matter what it brings

Don't worry 'bout a thing

Ever say yourself down when the seat was all wet

Or seen your 'ex' suckin' face with a little brunette

Don't worry 'bout it, no don't worry

Ever lost your religion, ever lost your best friend

Ever found your last record in the bargain bin

Or been stuck in a divorce like crazy glue

Or scraped someone else's gum of the bottom of your shoe-

Boo hoo!

(Repeat Chorus)

(Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah)

Don't worry, don't worry

We all got a little junk in the trunk

And when you're feelin' good as sunk

Remember, everything will be just fine

If I laugh at yours and you laugh at mine

(Repeat Chorus Twice)

(Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah)

Don't worry, don't worry

Life is sticky, life can bruise

Sometimes you win sometimes you're losing

No matter what it brings

Don't worry 'bout a thing

* * *

Preview: Chapter 9 will be a dinner with Giles, Willow, Tara and Dawn who are all happy that Xander and Spike finally got together. Tara and Willow read the aura's which will be when I decide if Severus will join the pair. During dinner there will be a phone call from Angel.

"Daddy Xander stop kissing Papa Spike! Grandpa Giles and the Aunties are here for dinner. They brought us presents!"

Please review and leave feedback.


	9. Chapter 9: Dining With Family

Notice: These characters aren't mine; they belong to JK Rowling. Spoilers and warnings are posted in the prologue.

Author's Note: Once again, my muse wasn't cooperating with me, and was focusing on the other stories I write. I'll be putting up a couple new poles at my yahoo group, one of which, will ask who should Giles be paired with. Please take some time and respond to them. I'm still looking for someone who is good at writing poetry, to make a prophecy for this story, Follow Through, & Crash and Burn. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming, as they really encourage me to write.

Don't forget that there is a preview for the next chapter at the end, past the song.

Pairings: Xander/Spike/Severus, Willow/Tara, Angel/Doyle, Wesley/Gunn, Cordelia/Fred, Giles?

Beta'd by the lovely Strife

* * *

Chapter Nine: Dining With Family 

They had been living together, in the mansion, for a little over two weeks and Xander was nervous, because tonight was the first time he would have seen Willow, Tara, Dawn and Giles, since moving in. They were all coming over for dinner, get a tour of the mansion's changes, and get to know the boys. Xander was also planning to tell them, that Spike and him were dating. Although, he may soon be involved in a threesome. Over the past couple of days there had been talk between Spike and Xander, of bringing Severus into their relationship. Severus, had looked so lonely lately. Xander was starting to think, he was developing empathic abilities. Lately, even when Xander knew he was happy, he would get a wave of sadness, and it only happened when Severus was nearby. It's not like Severus is hard on the eyes, and he had a kind soul, once you could get past the snarky layer of protection. Plus, it would also give him more of a reason to hang around Sunnydale, instead of trying to take Draco and leave.

Xander looked up from his work bench, as he thought he heard a knock on the door. Xander pushed the automatic door opener, that had been installed, so that if he was working, he didn't have to leave it, to get the door. Xander smiled, as the door opened, to reveal Draco standing there, holding a paper plate, containing an extremely messy peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Draco chewed on his lip nervously, as if he was afraid to enter. Well, the adults had made it clear, not to enter the workshop without a grown-up, because there was dangerous equipment in the room. Xander motioned for Draco to come on in. The boy shyly came over to Xander and stood, holding the plate out. A moment later, Harry come into the room with a large glass of milk, that he was concentrating hard on, so as not to spill a single drop.

"Hello boys, what's all this for?"

"Daddy Xander, you forgot to eat lunch again. Daddy Sev and Papa Spike, would become very upset if they knew you didn't eat lunch yesterday or today. Harry and I made you lunch, because we heard Papa Spike say that you could get sick if you don't take care of yourself, by eating healthy. Harry and I don't want that! So, please eat!" Draco held the plate out again, for Xander to take, with his lower lip wobbling and batting his lashes. Harry held out the glass of milk, while pouting his lower lip and also batting his lashes. Xander couldn't resist their expression, and took both items from them.

"Thank you, Harry and Draco. I was so busy working, I didn't pay attention to the clock. Would you like to see what I've been working on?" Xander took a big bite of the sandwich, and almost laughed, as both boys let out a huge sigh of relief, to see him eating.

"Yes, Daddy Xander!" Both boys, chimed together. The more time they spent together it seemed, the more their behavior, became closer to that of twins. They had even developed their own secret language. Harry and Draco climbed up on to the bench, with one on either side of Xander. They peered down at the blueprints. "What is it Daddy Xander? How come you are drawing in here? Don't you know that the playroom and kitchen table are the only places drawing is allowed."

Xander had to, once again, struggle not to laugh. Harry and Draco had been working on their artwork everywhere, and had made several huge messes. This had lead the grown-ups of the house, telling the boys, that artwork should only be made in the playroom or kitchen table.

"It's okay boys, I'm an adult, and it's okay for me to draw anywhere, because I know how not to make a mess. When you get older, you too, will be able to draw anywhere in the house. Actually, Daddy Sev, Papa Spike and I, came to the decision, that you boys can do artwork outside, as long as you tell one of us first."

Harry and Draco let out a cheer at the news. Both boys seemed to love the outdoors. Draco especially, loved playing outside and getting dirty, every chance he could. Severus had a theory, that this behavior was because, during Draco's first childhood, he wasn't allowed to play outside much and was never allowed to get dirty, without being severely punished for it. Severus figured, Draco's subconscious, was having him make up for all the lost playtime now. And, although Harry was allowed outside as a child, it wasn't to play, but to do chores and work in his aunt's garden. They all figured, then, that Harry would want nothing to do with gardens, since his aunt had forced him to work in one and would beat him, if things were not to her satisfaction. Yet, Harry loved working on the garden, here at the mansion. He especially loved teaching others, like Draco and Xander, how to grow and nurture the garden. Harry's new nickname was 'The Littlest Gardner'.

"Anyway, this is not a drawing. This is called a blueprint. Before one builds something, like a house, you make a blueprint, to give you directions to follow, so there are no mistakes made. These, are two blueprints that are actually going to be something for you guys. One is going to be a play/climbing structure for you, in the theme of a medieval castle. This way, both of you can play in the backyard, instead of always having to go to the park, safer that way, too. The second blueprint, is going to be a clubhouse for you, that will be able to be used for years into the future, even when you are my age."

"But your really old, Daddy Xander!"

"Hey! I am not that old!" Xander turned and tickled Harry, the little one who called him old. Harry let out a giggling squeal. After a moment, they both calmed down, smiling at each other. Meanwhile, Draco had been looking at the blueprints, trying to understand them.

"Daddy Xander, what are you putting in the clubhouse? What will the play structure look like?" Draco asked, looking very serious, still staring at the blueprints.

"Well, I was going to ask, what you would like inside the clubhouse. So far, I had planned, a built in slide and fireman's pole, for exits, on top of the rope ladder, which is also the entrance. I also planned a large box, that can be raised up and down, by a pulley system. This is for bringing things that are to hard to carry, or extra supplies, once you are up there. There will be a loft, with a flooring of an extra large mattress, with a lovely railing, to keep one from falling off. Lots of pillows and blankets will be added, so you can sleep up there if you want to. It will be big enough for both of you, and even a couple of friends, to spend the night on. I figured, there will also be a couch, table, couple of chairs, bookshelf, and stereo. What else would you like in the clubhouse?"

The boys looked at each other, silently communicating. The grown-ups had a theory, that the boys had the ability to communicate mentally, when they were near each other. Yet, neither boy would admit to it. Xander just smiled, and pulled out a piece of paper, to list what things they would like to add, to both the clubhouse and play structure. After a few moments, the boys started throwing ideas out. Xander, Harry and Draco worked on designing both structures for over an hour and half. They would have kept going, when they heard a knock, on the open door.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you guys, but its time for everyone to get cleaned up and changed for dinner. Our guests should be here in a little under an hour. Severus is already changed and ready. Severus has dinner in the oven, and is working on the appetizers now. I think the easiest, and timeliest way to do this, will be for Harry to go with Xander, and Draco comes with me. I have already taken the liberty, of pulling out all of your outfits, even yours Xander. I love you Xan, but you have no taste in clothing!" Spike smiled.

Xander just responded by sticking his tongue out at Spike, while picking Harry up. Draco quickly moved over to Spike, and was also picked up. Spike gave Xander a gentle kiss, before they separated. Spike shared a shower with Draco, while Xander did the same with Harry. After getting dressed, Spike helped Draco make his hair spikey. Draco was dressed like a miniature Spike, which is the only way he'd wear clothes these days. Draco had really come to idealize his Papa Spike, and did his best, to mimic him. Both Spike and Draco, were wearing black dress slacks, with a navy, silk shirt. Neither of them, were wearing shoes. Spike carried Draco downstairs, on his hip. Xander and Harry both, couldn't tame their hair, but the messy look, looked good on them. Xander was wearing a pair of navy dress slacks, with a blood-red, silk shirt. Harry, was also wearing a pair of navy dress slacks, but his silk shirt, was a shade of green, that enhanced his eyes. Harry and Xander, went without shoes too. Harry rode on Xander's back, as they went downstairs. Severus was setting out the appetizers, in the family room. Severus was wearing black slacks, with a royal purple, silk shirt, that Spike convinced him looked wonderful with his coloring, and it did. Both Spike and Xander had to stop for moment, to take in the sight, and looked at each other, communicating, that soon, they would make a move on him. Harry and Draco went to window, to watch for the company. Severus didn't want to show how nervous he was, and so, he headed back into the kitchen.

"Xanpet, you look wonderful. I wish I could just take you upstairs, have dessert now!" Spike wrapped his arms around Xander's waist, pulling him tight, against Spike's chest. Spike pressed his lips, hungerly, against Xander's, before slipping his tongue in. Xander's hand, slid down Spike's back, before kneading Spike's buttocks. Spike let out a purr into the kiss.

"Daddy Xander stop kissing Papa Spike! Grandpa Giles and the Aunties are here for dinner. They brought us presents!"

They pulled away from each other, blushing, but did entwine their hands together. They turned to face Giles, Willow, Tara and Dawn.

* * *

Gile's PoV- 

I was a bit surpised to see Xander and Spike, making out, in the middle of the family room. But I guess, if I really think about it, their relationship, has been a long time coming. I've always suspected that Xander wasn't as straight as he made himself out to be. I must admit, that they do make a lovely sight together. It is strange, that out of all the relationships Xander has been in, this is the one I feel the best about. I never would have figured, that I would trust a master vampire, with the boy I consider my son, but that is exactly what I am doing. Spike, really does seem to care about every part of Xander, unlike, any of the ones he dated in the past. I have no worries, that Spike will be unfaithful or treat Xander badly. In all the years, there has only be four relationships before Xander, and each time, it was the other person who left, not Spike. In fact, the more I think about it, the more I see the way, that they compliment each other, just as well as Tara and Willow do. Although, from their auras, I wouldn't be surprised, if soon the boys are part of a trinity, with Severus. Speaking of Severus, here he comes now.

"Can I get anyone something to drink? We have a wide range of juices, sodas, flavored water, beer, wine and tea." The girls all order flavored water. Harry and Draco were given juice. Xander had a soda, as did Spike.

"American beer?"

"No, Mr.Giles, the good stuff."

"Then, by all means, I'd love a some of that. And please, call me Rupert." I turn to face Spike, Xander, and the girls. "That goes for you all, too. I believe your old enough to call me by my first name." I notice Spike nudge Xander towards me.

"Um, G-man, could I call Dad. I'd understand if you don't want me to, its just that, you have been more of a father, than the one who calls himself my dad."

"Xander, I would be honored, if you would call me Dad. You have always been the son I never had, but always wanted. I am extremely proud of you, for taking care of these boys and giving them a true chance at a childhood. I don't care what Anya and Buffy say, you have shown, that you are a wonderfully responsible man, who is also a very capable father." By the time I'm done speaking, everyone, except the little ones, have tears in their eyes. Xander rushes over and gives me a huge hug. I am startled for a moment, before I hug him back. Spike watches us, with a smile on his face. Xander releases me, wiping his eyes, before moving over to a chair, that Spike is already sitting on, and places himself on Spike's lap.

Severus comes back in

"So, does this mean you really are Grandpa Giles now?" Harry asks, as he moves to climb up on my lap.

"Yes, Harry, that means I am really, you guys, Grandfather." I place a kiss on the top of his head, and then smile over at the Draco, who is busy, climbing up into Severus lap. Draco seems to be the shyer of two boys. They both seem starved for affection.

"Now, that the mushy stuff is done, I want the boys to open the presents we brought, before they get their grown-up minds back." Dawn smiles, as she hands both boys, two large packages. "One is from Auntie Willow and Auntie Tara, and the other, is from Grandpa and me, Auntie Dawn."

I watch the boys look at each, before they nod slightly. Harry opens his present from Willow and Tara, first. They gave him a selection of vegetable seeds and flower bulbs, to plant in his garden, along with a nice pair of child sized, gardening gloves.

"Thank you Auntie Willow and Auntie Tara. I will give you some of the vegetables and flowers, when they start to grow. I love all of the ones you picked, and want to plant them right now!" Harry blows both girls a kiss and leans back against my chest, while turning to look at Draco.

Draco opens his gift from the girls, being careful not to tear the paper. Once the paper is off the gift, Draco refolds it, for use again, later. He breaks into a wide smile and holds up the box. The girls have given him, a beginner children's chemistry set. Severus looks intrigued, and reads the box, over Draco's shoulder.

"Thank you, Aunties." Draco whispers softly, before snuggling back into Severus.

Harry rips into the gift from Dawn and myself. Inside, are very expensive art supplies and paper, along with a lifetime pass to the Sunnydale Botanical Garden. He looks up at me for an explanation.

"Harry we understood how much you liked gardening and the outdoors, but were also told you like to draw. We figured that you can use the art supplies, to draw any of the plants you like at the botanical garden. There are benches all over the place, for people to do art work. And the pass is good, for your whole life." Harry gave me a tight a hug, whispering thank you. He then turned around and blew Dawn a kiss, like he did with Willow and Tara.

Draco smiles at Harry, before once again, carefully opening the gift from Dawn and myself. Inside his box, is an chef's hat and apron, along with a gift certificate, for a years worth of lessons, at Sunnydale School of the Culinary Arts. The gift certificate can be used for the kids classes, or the adult classes. Draco also, looks at me for an explanation.

"I was told about how good you were at potions. Your to young to take any chemistry classes in America, and so, we needed to think of something else. Then, Severus told me, that cooking is very similar to potions and that you didn't know how to cook, the muggle way. That's why we got you lessons to learn to cook at a muggle school. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun, and I look forward to tasting you creations."

"Me too!" Chimed in Dawn.

"Thank you Grandpa Giles and Auntie Dawn, for the thoughtful gift."

The boys climb down, and walk over to the bookshelf, and each pick up a binder. They then proceed to show the girls and myself, all the artwork they have done in the past two weeks. My goodness, they have been very busy. Xander and Spike smile, happy that the boys are settling in, with most of the Scoobies. I don't know what Buffy's problem. Anya has never been someone I liked, but put up with, for Xander's sake. I was very relieved when they broke up, but wished it hadn't been in such a brutal manner.

There is a loud buzzing sound, which indicates, that dinner is ready. We all wash up and move into the dinning room. The dinner that Severus fixed, was fabulous. The conversation, was kept light hearted and fun. It was one of the most pleasant dinners I have had, in a long time. I think the most surprising part of the evening, was the fact that Spike made this delicious, Chocolate Soufflé, for desert. He served it with a warm raspberry compote, along with homemade vanilla ice cream. Xander informed us, that the boys made the ice cream at preschool yesterday. Spike, Harry and Draco blushed, with our praises. Spike prepares some real English tea, and we all move back into the family room. Once it is past sundown, the boys gain their adult minds, back. It is strange, having an adult conversation, with someone in the body of a four year old. During the discussion on different types of magic, the phone rings. Spike returns a few moments later, frowning. Apparently, Angel is coming to town, due to some sort of vision, of a new big evil. That ended the light hearted mood. We all decided, it was best to get to bed earlier, because if there was a new evil, that usually meant very little sleep, until it was gone. I hugged Xander, Draco and Harry, good-bye. I just shook Severus and Spikes hands, before I drove all the girls home. As I was leaving, it was decided, that this should become a weekly tradition, every Sunday night. It will give me something to look forward to. Now, if only I could find that special someone, then everything will be as close to perfect, as life can get.

* * *

_**Harry's Diary-**_

_**Well, the goal was, to do this diary with our young minds, but I didn't get to my diary, until after sunset today. I really am enjoying living with Daddy Xander, er, I mean cousin Xander. It just makes me even more angry, that Dumbledore never mentioned him, until after, Voldemort was dead. I also found out, the blood protection, could have worked with Xander too. Maybe I couldn't have lived with Xander the whole time, but I could have been with him since he was eighteen, which was over four years ago. I was only fifteen then, and still needed a guardian! I would have been old enough to protect myself from the Hellmouth, too! Grr, I really can't stand all the manipulation, the man has done to my life. It is very little comfort, that my life, is not the only life, Dumbledore messed with. Now that I'm here, I can see what a capable fighter my cousin and his friends are, not counting that bitch, Slayer. I approached Grandpa Giles and Auntie Willow, about truly having this experience as a child, by ending the spell that makes mr have adult memories and powers, at night. Draco has asked them to do the same to him, if possible. It was strange, it was originally thought, that to heal, we would need to relieve our whole childhood, year by year, but being in such a loving environment, I don't think it will take that long. Draco and I talked about this, together. We think, that if they can keep as children all the time, that we will have them turn us back to our nineteen year old selves, at the stroke of midnight, on New Year's Eve. At least, both Draco and I, know that this family won't hate us, for being gay. Draco thinks that Sev is going to be joining Xander and Spike, in a trinity. I didn't think so, but after tonight, I believe he's right. Sev worked really hard, to make a dinner, to impress Xander's adopted family, and wore the clothes, Spike picked out for him. I guess, only time will tell. Tomorrow will be interesting, because Spike's sire, and friends, are coming to Sunnydale, due to a vision. I guess I better get to sleep. It seems, even though the mind is old, I still need extra amounts of sleep, due to the young, physical body. **_

_**-Ciao**_

* * *

I felt this song could be used by Xander to explain what being with Spike is like. 

I was stained, with a role,

in a day not my own

but as you walked into my life

you showed what needed to be shown

I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

peel away and choose to see

with such a different sight

and I will never see the sky the same way,

and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday

and I will never cease to fly if held down,

and I will always reach to high cause I've seen,

cause I've seen, twilight

never cared never wanted

never sought to see what flaunted

so on purpose so in my face

couldn't see beyond my own place

it was so easy not to behold what I could hold

but you taught me I could change

whatever came withing these shallow days

and I will never see the sky the same way,

and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday

and I will never cease to fly if held down,

and I will always reach to high cause I've seen,

cause I've seen, twilight

as the sun shines through it pushes away

and pushes ahead

it fills the warmth of blue

and leaves a chill instead and

I didn't know that I could be

so blind to all that is so real

but as illusion dies

I see there is so much to be revealed

and I will never see the sky the same way,

and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday

and I will never cease to fly if held down,

and I will always reach to high cause I've seen,

cause I've seen, twilight

I was stained, by a role,

in a day not my own

but as you walked into my life

you showed what need to be shown

I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

peel away and choose to see

with such a different sight

and I will never see the sky the same way,

and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday

and I will never cease to fly if held down,

and I will always reach to high cause I've seen,

cause I've seen, twilight

Twilight

Written and Preformed by: Vanessa Carlton

* * *

End Chapter 9 

Preview: Chapter 10 will have the arrival of Angel, and the LA crew. They will all stay at the mansion. The boys decide that Angel and Doyle, are their Grandpas. Angel informs everyone of a big decision he made. Short visit from Buffy, who heard that Angel had arrived.

"Sire, I would like you to meet my mates, Alexander Harris and Severus Snape. These are our children, Harry and Draco. Boys, I would like you to meet your Grandfather Angel, and Grandpa Doyle."

Please review and leave feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

Notice: These characters aren't mine; they belong to JK and Joss. Spoilers and warnings are posted in the prologue.

Author's Note: Spoilers for all 5 seasons of Angel. An exception, is that Angel never saw Connor after Holt took him. Also, Wesley didn't take Connor, Lilah snuck in and took him. Since Doyle is alive, the visions take turns between Cordelia and him. I got the idea of Voldemort, being a senior partner in Wolfram & Heart, from the fic "Draco Malfoy & the House of Seraphim" by KaliDiah. If you haven't read it, go do it! It's a great slash crossover, between Angel/BtVS/Harry Potter, and is posted on forget that there is a preview for the next chapter at the end, past the song.

Pairings: Xander/Spike/Severus, Willow/Tara, Angel/Doyle, Wesley/Gunn, Cordelia/Fred, Giles, Dawn?

Beta'd by the lovely Strife

* * *

Chapter Ten: Angel Investigations comes home to Sunnydale

It was a large caravan, full of the members of Angel Investigations and their possessions, that drove towards Sunnydale. Each person was quiet lost in their thoughts, and nervous, about what would happen in Sunnydale. Angel Investigations, is going not just to help with the big evil coming, but also, because of the deal made with Wolfram and Hart. The deal was so good, that even the powers that be, told them to take it and that is was safe. Wolfram & Hart would leave Angel, and the workers of Angel Investigations, alone, and they would stop trying to take over LA or the world, they would give a spell, that would make sure Angel's soul can never be removed, they would remove the spell that causes pain when there is a vision, and most important, they will give Connor back unharmed and unchanged, either in age or physically. To get all those things, all everyone at Angel Investigations had to agree to, was leaving Los Angelus; even the oracles announced they were moving to Sunnydale.

After doing some research, Wesley discovered why Wolfram & Hart were offering a deal, that seemed to good to be true. Apparently, something happened in England and Scotland, that caused two, out of the four senior partners, to be destroyed. That was a big blow of power and money, but that wasn't the only problem for Wolfram & Hart. That was the base of their dark wizards, and all the branches, had sent their dark wizards to help the two senior partners. Now, the entire company of Wolfram & Hart, is down to one dark wizard, who is an amateur wizard. It is going to take at least a century for Wolfram & Hart to build up the power, to it previous levels. Wolfram & Hart was aware, that if they didn't offer Angel something really good, he could have destroyed them, for good. Lucky for them, Angel wanted his son, more than getting revenge on them. Finding all this out, made it easy for everyone to sign the contract in good conscious; after reading the contract, of course.

* * *

Doyle's PoV-

I am really scared about moving to Sunnydale. I'm trying, not, to let Angel know how truly nervous and scared I really am. I just don't think the slayer will be happy, having all of us in "her town". Then, you add in the fact, Angel has a baby and a new lover, me. I'm afraid that when she finds out I'm part demon, she'll slay first and ask questions later.

Angel and I, got together a little over five months, after he came to LA. Cordelia was tired of watching us flirt, and dance around each other. She ended up, locking us up in a spare bedroom, at the hotel. She made sure, there was plenty of food, blood and a connected bathroom. There was a note, sitting on a small table, with the food and cooler of blood. It stated, that the soul can't be lost in a moment of happiness anymore. When Willow gave him back his soul, her motives were different than the gypsies, which lead to a little different result. The only way for his soul to be removed, was by another spell. Luckily, this deal with Wolfram & Hart, is going to fix that. Wesley had to wait until they got to Sunnydale, because the spell, requires a total of four magic users. The note said, there was a giant bottle of lube on the nightstand, and that they should use it. The last line stated, either they fuck each other or they ain't ever coming out of the room. Needless to say, we were a little embarrassed, that it had to be Cordelia, to tell us how the other person felt, instead of just doing it ourselves. Cordelia is still very smug, about that fact, that she pushed us together.

I glance over at Angel driving, and reach over, covering his hand with mine; giving it a squeeze. He glances over at me and smiles, squeezing my hand back, before turning back to the road. It's been a very quiet trip, in all the cars; they are hooked up with an intercom system, incase something happens. I guess we are all nervous about moving to Sunnydale, except, maybe Lorne. He started becoming very happy, when he found out there is a very small, pathetic, selection of clubs, and that there isn't one, that lets humans and demons mingle, without violence. Lorne decided, instead of staying in LA alone and reopening his club in town, where there are hundreds of clubs, he'll come with his adopted family, to a place, where there are only two major clubs. Plus, I don't think Lorne wanted to let Connor leave his sight, again; he's the boy's unofficial nanny. I know Wesley is rereading the spell, to make sure he won't make any mistakes, and Gunn is just worried about his lover, performing such major magic. I was worried, when I first heard that the demon and soul will be merging, so that the both have 50/50 control. However, Angel rid me of my fear, by assuring me, that his demon, sees me as its mate and won't hurt me. What also helped, was finding out that the reason Angelus was so horrible the last time, had to do with an extra to the curse, if it was ever broken, it caused all negative emotions and thoughts, to be amplified, over twenty times.

Course, there could be problems with the fact, that Angel has decided, that once the spell is done, to go back to using the name Angelus. I'm worried the slayer will just hear that name, and try to stake him. The more I hear about her, I get concerned that she'll let her jealousy and bitterness, cloud logic, and stake him anyway. I don't care how much she tells Angel that she has moved on. I have a feeling, she doesn't expect him to move on, but to stay pining after her, forever. That vision of Angel, will be shattered, when she sees Connor and myself. However, if she tried to do anything to Connor, I will have no problem killing her, even if she is human. I look back into the back and smile, as Fred is playing peek-a-boo with Connor. Cordelia, is also watching the pair, with a happy little, grin, on her face and a hand on her lower stomach. Hmm, I'm going to have to ask her about that. I don't see how she could be pregnant, but maybe her behavior means, she wants to become pregnant. That was a couple that surprised me, as I had always thought, that Cordelia was completely heterosexual. We both talked a little, earlier, about our fears about going to Sunnydale. When Cordelia lived here, she was very superficial, shallow and put on the appearance, that she not the brightest bulb. The real Cordelia, is very different person, and one whom I consider, my best friend. As such, if she really wants a child with Fred then I'll offer my sperm, I'm sure there is a spell to only allow my human half, to mix with her egg. I'll have to talk to her later, when things settle down.

I glance out the window and notice that we're almost there. I've been to the mansion once, because Angel had accidentally left an important research book. Although, from what I understand, while listening to Angel talk with Spike, the mansion has been completely remodeled. I'm glad, because there is no way I'd have let an infant, stay in the dump I visited before. Of course, Spike mentioned that there are two other children living in the house now, four year old boys. These boys, will help give me practice, for when Connor gets to be that age. There is the fact, that Spike has his mate living there, Xander. No one who knew Xander, was surprised to find out, that the boy finally stopped fighting himself, and acknowledged that he is either, bisexual or homosexual. Angel also mentioned, that it looks like Spike will be taking on a second mate, a man named Severus.

One by one, the three vehicles park in front of the mansion. We decided, after talking to Spike, that it would be better if we brought all three vehicles to Sunnydale: Gunn's truck, Angel's old convertible, which he sold to Lorne, and our minivan. Angel resisted at first, but one trip out with a baby, Angel realized the car was not only unsafe for an infant, but to small to hold all the necessary items. Gunn's truck, has a small U-haul attached, which holds all of Wesley's books. Most everything else, was either sold, or being shipped at a later date. Once everyone was parked, they all got out and headed to our car. Those who have come from Sunnydale, are showing their nerves, while us partners, just try to support them and keep them calm. Wesley has a firm grip on Gunn's hand, Cordelia has an arm around Fred's waist, Lorne is holding Connor and I look towards Angel, unsure of, how he wants to handle this. Angel comes over, and gives me an intense kiss, that leaves me breathless. When I come back to my senses, Angel is holding my hand and leading me up the porch. He rings the bell and squeezes my hand again, as we hear footsteps heading towards the door. A blonde little boy, who is crying, opens the door. He lights up with relief when he sees who is at the door.

"Grandpa Angelus! Hurry, Papa Spike needs you! Come inside and help my papa!"

"Shh, little one, it will be okay. Tell me where Spike is?" Angel, quickly lets go of my hand and scoops the small boy into his arms. We all follow Angel into the mansion.

Just then a weary and worried looking Xander comes around the corner.

"Draco, where are you?" He looks up, and see us all standing in the mansions entrance hall. "Oh, thank goodness you here, Angel! There's something really wrong with Spike. This morning, at breakfast he fell to the floor screaming in pain, while clutching his chest. If he'd been human, I would have thought he had a heart attack, but that's impossible, since his heart hasn't been beating in over a hundred years. Anyway, please come help him! We had to chain him up, because he was hurting himself. He's this way." Xander motions for us to follow him. Angel quickly follows Xander, stilling carrying Draco. Wesley gives Gunn a kiss and follows them. Lorne passes Connor over to Cordelia, and also follows, to see if he can be of any help.

* * *

Angel's PoV-

"What's your name, little one?" I hurry, to keep up with Xander, while at the same time, trying to sooth the boy in my arms. I follow Xander up the stairs. I notice that Wesley and Lorne are right behind me. That's good, because Wes can tell if this is something magical, and Lorne check out his aura, or even more, if Spike is coherent enough to sing.

"I'm Draco, and you're my new grandpa." He looks over my shoulder, and I wonder if he going to say something about Lorne. "Who are they?"

"The green one, is my friend Lorne, and the other man is Wesley." It's going to take some time, getting used to being called Grandpa, but I think I like it.

"Can they be my uncles? I have a bunch of aunts, but no uncles." He waves to them, before laying his head back on my shoulder. I'm really surprised he was so quick, to want to call them uncle, without mentioning the fact that Lorne isn't human. I'll have to ask Draco about that, later.

"I'm sure they would enjoy being your uncles. As would the other men downstairs, and the women, would enjoy being called your aunts. Your going to have a very large family." Draco smiles at that thought, which makes me think, he was probably from a small family, before coming here. Xander turns and smiles at Draco slightly, before opening the door to the master bedroom. I go to set Draco down, but he won't let go of me. For a human, he sure has a tight grip. So I carry him in, as I go over to the bed. I notice there is another man in the room, who has very dark hair and pale skin. If I couldn't hear his heartbeat, I would have thought he was a vampire. Sitting on his lap, is another little boy, who has also been crying, that must be Harry, who is Xander's cousin. I nod hello to them both.

"Harry, this is our Grandpa Angelus. Those two guys, are Uncle Lorne, he's green and Uncle Wesley." Draco speaks up, pointing them out for Harry. They both give a small smile and wave, at being called Uncle.

"Wesley Wyndom-Price, known as the Ravenclaw Headboy, is that you?" The man holding Harry, asks. I have figured out, from the conversation with Spike, that this man must be, the Severus, the one he talked about.

Wesley blinks, staring at the man, before breaking out into a huge smile. "Well, well, if it isn't Potions Master Severus Snape, Slytherin Headboy. It's been to long since I heard from you, Severus. It's a small world, to see you here, but I am glad, that you appear to be doing well. We'll have to catch-up later."

"That's heartwarming, and a lovely reunion and all, but right now, all I care about is Spike!" Xander interrupted them, growling softly, while staring at Spike's still form.

"I've given him an extra strong calming potion, but that only helps for a short time, before he's screaming and trying to hurt himself again." Comments Severus, while rubbing Harry's back, who is getting close to crying again.

I move in, to get a better look. Spike opens his eyes, as if he can sense that his Sire is near. I look down into his eyes and gasp, stumbling backward, at what I see there.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Xander asks frantically. "Please, tell me you can help him!"

I don't answer him, but hurry over to Wesley and whisper in his ear. I need him to check with magic, but I'm afraid the results will prove me correct. Wesley lets out a gasp, as I tell him what I need, but quickly nods his head. Wesley walks over to Spike and starts chanting softly. Soon a ball of green light, hovers over Spike's chest. Wesley turns, with a look of sadness and concern, but nods that I was correct. Damnit, I was so hoping that I was wrong. I turn to explain things to Xander and Severus, but see that all the members of Angel Investigations, are in the room too. Cordelia and Fred, have Xander sandwiched between them, trying to comfort him. I try to think of how to explain what we discovered, but lucky for me, Wesley takes the initiative and explains.

"Spike has a soul. Someone cursed Spike with a soul this morning. Not just that, be he is stuck, in the memories of the worst crimes he committed, while soulless. Whoever did this, really wanted him to suffer. I have a feeling, that the end goal, was for him to commit suicide."

* * *

_**Draco's Diary-**_

_**Papa Spike is really sick and in pain. I'm scared and so are all the other grown-ups, but they are trying to hide it. I hope Grandpa Angelus will be able to help. I overheard them talk, that if they can't break the spell, the only way to save Papa Spike, will be to stake him and end his suffering. I don't want to loose my Papa Spike! Not now, when I have such a big family, all in one house! It's just not right! Harry and I are going to sleep in Baby Connors room tonight, with Uncle Lorne. I think he will be my favorite uncle, because he is green, and that is my favorite color. I better go and see if I can help Daddy Sev with any potions to make Papa Spike better. He told me I'm a potion prodigy, whatever that means. But I'll do anything to make my Papa better. I'm going to go take him my stuffed dragon. Maybe that can help him sleep better ,because it looks like he is having very bad dreams, and my dragon is good at chasing bad dreams away. **_

* * *

****

I felt this song could be used by Angel to as to his feelings about the relationship he once had with Buffy.

becky was a beauty from south alabama

her daddy had a heart like a nine-pound hammer

think he even did a little time in the slammer

what was i thinkin'

she snuck out one night and met me by the front gate

her daddy came out wavin' that twelve gauge

we tore out the drive he peppered my tailgate

what was i thinkin'

oh i knew there'd be hell to pay

but that crossed my mind a little to late…'cause I was

thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right

there in the middle by me

i was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss man just gotta get

goin' where the night might lead

i know what I was feelin'

but what was I thinkin'…what was I thinkin'

by the county line the cops were nippin' on our heels

pulled off the road and kicked it in four-wheel

shut off the lights and tore through a corn field

what was i thinkin'

out the other side she was hollerin' faster

took a dirt road had the radio blastin'

hit the honky tonk for a little close dancin'

what was i thinkin'

oh, i knew there'd be hell to pay

but that crossed my mind a little to late…'cause I was

thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right

there in the middle by me

i was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss man just gotta get

goin' where the night might lead

i know what I was feelin'

but what was I thinkin'…what was I thinkin'

when a mountain of a man with a "born to kill" tattoo

tried to cut in i knocked out his front tooth

we ran outside hood-slidin' like bo duke

what was i thinkin'

i finally got her home at a half past too late

her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' on the driveway

put it in park as he started my way

what was i thinkin', oh what was i thinkin', oh what was i thinkin'

then she gave me a come-and-get-me grin

and like a bullet we were gone again…cause I was

thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right

there in the middle by me

i was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss man just gotta get

goin' where the night might lead

i know what I was feelin'

but what was I thinkin'…what was I thinkin'

-What Was I Thinkin'

Preformed by: Dierks Bentley

Written by: Deric Ruttan, Brett Beavers, Dierks Bentley

End Chapter Ten

* * *

Chapter 11 Preview: Everyone scrambles to try and break the spell on Spike at the same time Severus preforms the soul and demon mergin spell on Angel just incase hes the next target. Severus and Xander grow even closer while worrying over Spike and taking care of the boys. They are all shocked when it is revealed who placed the curse one Spike.

Please review and leave feedback.


End file.
